


Вместо силы

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mountaineering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Баки Барнс - бывший альпинист, нынешний калека и алкоголик, переживший большую трагедию. Стив Роджерс - упрямый маленький ублюдок, который всегда своего добьется. В какой момент он начинает считать Баки "своим" - большой вопрос, но это происходит. И все на фоне гор, ущелий, ревущих лавин и крутых подъемов.





	1. Невозможные

**Author's Note:**

> ЗС!Баки. Может быть ООС альпинизма, т.к. автор не разбирается в теме, но брал консультации у хорошего человека (спасибо, консультант, пожелавший остаться неизвестным!)
> 
> Под эту историю идеально подходит саундтрек:  
> low roar -- i'll keep coming  
> рекомендован к прослушиванию во время прочтения.
> 
> Бета: kasmunaut

Стив привык слышать отказы.   
  
«Нет», — говорит ему один. «Невозможно», — заявляет другой. «Ты умом тронулся, парень?» — смеется третий. Стив упрямо наклоняет голову. Все эти люди просто трусы (ну, или имеют капельку самосохранения). Стив не страдает ни тем, ни другим.  
  
Он страдает астмой, рахитом и аллергией на все, что являет собой жизнь (апельсины; шоколад; сигаретный дым; масло от загара). Ему нельзя: бегать, плавать, водить машину, поднимать тяжести, заниматься сексом, драться. Он непригоден: к военной службе, полетам, нормальной жизни.  
  
Он мог только рисовать. «Вот подходящее занятие для тебя», — сказала как-то мама, вручив ему коробку с углем и пастелью. «Спокойное, безопасное». Он тут же возненавидел саму идею; прошло восемь лет, прежде чем он открыл эту коробку. Через неделю после похорон. Он стиснул уголь в пальцах так крепко, что тот раскрошился, и когда Стив плакал, черным было все — его ладони, лицо, одежда.  
  
В тот день он начал рисовать, и больше не расставался с блокнотами. В его ногти въелись разные краски, его одежда пропахла растворителем, его взгляд становился рассеянным, будто Стив смотрел внутрь себя, когда видел что-то красивое или ужасное. Он хотел нарисовать это все. И у него получалось... у него получалось.  
  
— Нет, — медленно говорит худой, сердитый мужчина. Его шапка низко надвинута на глаза, рыжая борода воинственно торчит в сторону Стива. — И не проси, малец. Ты помрешь там. И любой, кто пойдет с тобой — тоже помрет. Ты слышал? Там сейчас буря. Там, наверху, сплошной белый смерч. Никто сейчас не рискнет подняться на гору. Дождись весны — там будет детская прогулка, туристический маршрут, сплошное удовольствие. Дождись весны.  
  
— Спасибо, — разочарованно говорит Стив, поднимается со стула. Это был последний из кураторов, который мог ему помочь. Он опросил всех. Это не значит, что он сдастся... или будет ждать весны. Детские прогулки — не для него. Он не турист.  
  
Он искатель.  
  
Стив выгребает из кармана монеты и бросает на стол. Ужин, по крайней мере, был хорош, в баре тепло, и у него осталось еще немного денег, чтобы заплатить за эту ночь в гостинице. Стив не собирается ни сдаваться, ни отчаиваться, вот еще глупости.  
  
— Я понимаю вас, — он правда понимает, всех этих людей, что останутся тут, у подножья горы. Им есть, что терять. Их семьи, их крепкие тела и их жизни. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал из-за меня. Но ждать я не стану.  
  
— И все из-за какой-то прихоти! — восклицает мужчина, грохает кружкой по столу так, что монеты подпрыгивают. Стив опускает голову еще ниже, говорит еще тише.  
  
— Это не прихоть. Мне это нужно.  
  
Мужчина смотрит на него. На руки, которые чуть заметно подрагивают. Они будут дрожать сильнее, когда он вернется в свой номер и начнет расшнуровывать тяжелые ботинки. Они трясутся и дрыгаются, стоит немного напрячь пальцы. И сколько он еще протянет, не рисуя? Он может продать свои картины, все, одну за одной, и этого хватит на пару месяцев безбедной жизни, но сколько он протянет? Зная, что больше ни на что не годится?  
  
— Я пойду сам, — говорит Стив. — За любой практический совет буду благодарен.  
  
Он не знает, с чего начать. Сколько купить веревок? Сможет ли он разбить палатку там, на высоте, или лучше взять спальный мешок? Будут ли там участки, где нужно лезть по отвесным скалам (тогда его песенка сразу спета)?   
  
Должен ли он написать прощальное письмо Сэму?  
  
«Дружище, ты никогда меня не поймешь, и будешь костерить последними словами, но слушай. Я должен. Мне это нужно. Иначе никак».  
  
— Совет, говоришь... — перебивает его мысли бородатый, хмурится так, что шапка сползает на переносицу. — Другу бы я такой совет не дал... да и врагу бы не дал... но ты, я смотрю, на всю голову отмороженный. Есть еще один человек, у которого ты можешь спросить. Куратор... бывший. Может, он и возьмется. Сдохнуть хочет так же сильно, как ты, малец.  
  
И Стив внимательно слушает.  
  
***  
  
Стив понимал, что такому, как он, стремиться к звездам не стоит. Врачи всегда повторяли его матери, что мальчик не дотянет до совершеннолетия, но когда Стиву исполнился двадцать один год, он был все еще жив, и чувствовал по этому поводу волну горькой, злой гордости. Его мамы уже не было на этом свете, чтобы отпраздновать с ним эту победу, но Стив не был одинок — у него был один хороший друг, несколько добрых приятелей, крыша над головой и его альбомы.   
  
Он никогда не был на настоящем свидании, и почти все время в его теле что-нибудь давало сбой, но люди были добры к нему и мир улыбался. Стив любил Нью-Йорк, любил шорох карандаша по бумаге и саму жизнь. Долгое время он стеснялся кому-либо показывать свои рисунки, кроме Сэма, но потом стало туго с деньгами, и Сэм уговорил его выставить пару работ на продажу. У Стива появились заказы. Он работал как проклятый и был абсолютно счастлив этим.   
  
У него даже была выставка. Ее организовали друзья, настоящую выставку с большом зале с белыми стенами, с приглашениями, маленькими закусками и всем, что полагается. За неделю до события Стив почти летал, не касаясь ногами земли, а накануне испытал чистейший ужас. Кого он пытался одурачить? Эти люди увидят его рисунки, они увидят его, всего Стива насквозь, и как можно было такое допустить? К вечеру Стив почувствовал себя неважно и дважды порывался позвонить организаторам с просьбой все отменить, но запретил себе — он не мог подвести всех теперь, когда все уже было готово. Ночью с ним случился приступ, сильнее, чем когда-либо, хуже всего, что он помнил. Он умер в ту ночь. Врач из реанимации сказал, что его сердце остановилось на несколько секунд. Стив мало что помнит. Помнит только, как плыл в теплом потоке, и ему было небывало легко и небывало жутко, потому что он не чувствовал своего тела и хотел только жить.  
  
Он видел себя словно со стороны — маленького, опрокинутого навзничь — и не смотрел, как на незнакомца. Он парил над своим телом, а потом вернулся одним быстрым рывком, но словно не до конца. Он ощутил свои плечи и голову, свои ноги, легкие, горящие от боли, но не руки... он не смог их почувствовать.  
  
С тех пор они трясутся, как проклятые.  
  
***  
  
Он отправляется в самый грязный бар, чтобы отыскать Баки.  
  
Внутри тепло, играет музыка, криво висят постеры в рамах. По полу раскиданы скорлупки от орехов. Людей не очень много — шумная компания за большим столом, что в дальнем углу, и еще парочка людей за барной стойкой. Бармен бросает на Стива недружелюбный взгляд, моментально вычисляя чужака.   
  
На это плевать; Стив собирается спросить про Баки Барнса, но кто-то уже вопит через всю комнату, какой-то старикан: «Эй, Бак, подбавь звука» — и вот он сидит, за стойкой у самой стены, возле музыкального автомата. Выглядит в точности как все эти хулиганы, что избивали Стива в доках и переулках. Широкие плечи ссутулены, неопрятная грива волос блестит под лампой.   
  
— Баки Барнс? — Стив решительно подходит к нему, глядит сверху вниз.  
  
— А кто спрашивает? — пьяно тянет тот.  
  
— Стивен Грант Роджерс, — чеканит Стив, протянув руку. Клац — и его ладонь в захвате железных пальцев. Только теперь он видит массивный протез, что прикручен к телу. Баки Барнс держит его крепко, и пальцы начинают трястись, и Стив стискивает зубы, и стискивает холодную фальшивую руку. — Мне сказали, вы поможете с восхождением.  
  
— Тебе наврали, — сквозь зубы бросает Барнс, потеряв к нему интерес в тот же момент. Он снова склоняется над своим стаканом, обхватив голову рукой.  
  
— Все уже отказались...  
  
— Ну еще бы.  
  
— ...И мне сказали, если кто возьмется, то только вы.  
  
— Не мельтеши тут, — Барнс рывком выдвигает барный табурет, что стоит рядом, и Стив садится. — Что пьешь?  
  
— Ничего, спасибо, — вежливо откликается Стив, но под пристальным блеклым взглядом сдается. — А можно ли чай... с молоком?  
  
— «А можно ли чай с молоком»!.. — передразнивает Барнс громко, обернувшись к шумной компании, призывая их посмеяться, но никто не глядит в их сторону. — Чай, — он мотает башкой, бормоча сам себе под нос, и прикладывается к стакану. Через минуты перед ним появляется новая порция пойла.  
  
От этого человека плохо пахнет, он выглядит настоящей развалюхой и совсем не внушает доверия.  
  
Если бы еще у Стива был выбор.  
  
— Так вы поможете или нет? — упрямо спрашивает он, перекрикивая завывания автомата.  
  
— Я больше не поднимаюсь, — говорит Баки Барнс своему стакану. — Туда. Я больше не вожу людей.  
  
Стив пьет свой чай. Барнс пьет то, что пил, что бы это ни было, и его мрачная веселость становится все громче. Он опрокидывает один из пустых табуретов, когда, шатаясь, встает перед музыкальным автоматом. Он выбирает песню, и бармен стонет, запрокинув глаза и стиснув серое полотенце.   
  
Стив не уходит, потому что на улице снегопад, и его отель слишком стылый, а в кровати торчат пружины. Он сидит и ждет неизвестно чего, и греется, и пьет свой остывший чай. И смотрит, как Баки Барнс, тяжело опираясь на стойку, мотает головой под музыку. Его железная рука тускло блестит.  
  
— Это правда, что там Место Силы? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
— Чи-и-истая правда. Подним-мешься, и прежним уже не станш-ш-шь.  
  
— Мне и не надо, — тихо говорит Стив, глядя на железную руку. — Я хочу стать кем-то другим.  
  
— Все мы хотим, парень, — вдруг четко и громко заявляет Барнс, откидывается на несуществующую спинку табурета, и Стиву приходится придержать его за спину. Его спина широкая, твердая, как камень, темная футболка влажная от пота. — Все как од-дин. Знаешь, ск... сколько людей сюда приезжают? Каждый год, каждый месяц. Подавай им место силы... Шеф! — кричит Барнс, взмахнув рукой бармену. Тот недовольно морщится, но подливает.  
  
— Может, ему уже хватит? — тихо спрашивает Стив, когда бармен склоняется к ним с бутылкой.   
  
— Ты ему не поможешь, приятель, — отмахивается бармен. — Ему уже так давно хватит, что хуже не будет.  
  
— Мне нужно отлить, — сообщает Барнс Стиву на ухо, обдает его горячим алкогольным выдохом. Стив чувствует, как горло опасно сжимается, достает украдкой ингалятор. Он хочет уйти, но что-то его останавливает. Это будет невежливо. Он дождется Барнса, попытает удачу в последний раз и распрощается. Его учили манерам.  
  
Барнс тормозит у автомата, чтобы снова запустить песню. Старик в компании, которая уже не такая шумная (некоторые мужчины спят, навалившись на стол) швыряет в него картонную подставку под стакан.   
  
— Сколько можно слушать это дерьмо! Хватит тоску нагонять, Бак, вали домой.  
  
— Вам и правда лучше пойти домой, — замечает Стив, когда Барнс забирается на свой табурет только с третьей попытки.  
  
— Я вел их зимой, — перебивает грубо тот, обратив на Стива плывущий взгляд. — Четыре человека, все туристы, американцы, как ты. Хотя нет, там был один француз. Отличные ребята, веселые, и все в отличной форме. — «В отличие от тебя», — слышит Стив. — И всем не терпелось в Место Силы. Так что я повел их. — Барнс сжимает переносицу двумя пальцами живой руки, сжимает сильно, так, что остается красный след, когда он снова поднимает на Стива пустой взгляд. — Вот что случилось, парень. Нас всех накрыло. Они остались там. Я один выжил.  
  
Он умолкает, таращась Стиву прямо в глаза, и проходит несколько секунд напряженного молчания. Потом Стив решает спросить:  
  
— Там вы лишились руки?  
  
— Я отделался малой кровью, — ухмыляется Барнс, возвращаясь к своему стакану. — Малой кровью...  
  
***  
  
Отель Стива находится через два переулка от бара, но Стив успевает промерзнуть до костей, пока идет к нему. У крыльца Стив замирает в вихре снежной крошки. Он поднимает голову и смотрит в ту сторону, где над городом нависают туманные очертания горы.  
  
Он тщательно чистит зубы, переодевается в пижаму, произносит короткую молитву и ложится спать, повернувшись на левый бок, скрючившись и зажав дрожащие ладони между коленками.   
  
Его будит шум с улицы, и сложно сказать, прошло несколько часов или минут. Стив таращится в потолок, но потом шум повторяется — жестяной грохот, будто кто-то перевернул мусорный бак. Стив подходит к окну, он предполагает, что кто-то затеял драку.  
  
Он видит человека, зигзагами бредущего по улице. Человек припадает к стене дома, под фонарем, и Стив узнает Барнса. Он видит, как тот спотыкается, делает еще несколько шагов и ложится в сугроб. Снег посыпает его сверху. Стив ждет пару секунд, но Барнс не поднимается.  
  
Стив глубоко вздыхает, и окно запотевает перед его лицом, скрывая очертания идиота на улице.  
  
На улице действительно жуткий холод, а Баки Барнс именно такой тяжелый, каким показался с первого взгляда. Его рука сама по себе, наверное, весит тонну. Стив хрипит и качается, Барнс делает все то же самое, и в таком веселом дуэте они преодолевают скрипучие ступеньки. К счастью или к сожалению, никто не просыпается и не выглядывает из номера, чтобы посмотреть или помочь.  
  
Оказавшись в номере, Стив сгружает Барнса на постель и наливает ему стакан воды. Подносит к губам, но мужчина в таком ауте, что не способен сделать глоток. Вода льется ему на подбородок. Его куртка расстегнута и выглядит грязной, из кармана свисает невзрачный синий шарф. Барнс мотает головой, пока Стив пытается его привести в чувство. Возможно, стоит дать пощечину, но Стив никогда не бил беззащитных, а Барнс выглядит ужасно беззащитным.  
  
Он поднимает лицо Барнса за подбородок, тихо, но твердо говорит:  
  
— Эй, мистер, сейчас вы должны выпить воды, а потом пойти и умыться.   
  
Барнс смотрит на него секунду, явно видит что-то другое. Он издает ужасный звук — нечто среднее между рыданием и мычанием, после которого люди извергают содержание желудка. Сгибается пополам, но когда Стив робко кладет руку ему на плечо, резко скидывает ее, отпихивает Стива с такой силой, что он врезается в прикроватный столик.  
  
После чего Баки Барнс валится на спину, заворачивается в одеяло и вырубается.  
  
***  
  
Стив просыпается от привычного чувства: грудь сдавило, и он не может дышать. Он спал, согнувшись в три погибели, потому что Барнс занял его кровать, и Стив не представлял, как к нему можно подступиться. Он не мог лечь рядом, нельзя было допустить хоть малейшую двусмысленность. Стиву следует быть осторожным. Осторожней многих других мужчин.  
  
Он устроился в продавленном кресле у окошка, и теперь все его тело болит, как у древнего старика. Стив использует ингалятор, а потом закрывает глаза и считает, пока приступ не проходит. Лоб весь в испарине, в глаза словно песка насыпали.   
  
В серых, утренних сумерках Баки Барнс лежит поперек кровати. Одеяло сползло на пол, и Стив замечает, что Барнс спит в ботинках. Его рот во сне приоткрыт, как у маленького ребенка, а ресницы подрагивают. Брови скорбно поднялись, живая рука стискивает подушку. Во сне его лицо кажется совсем молодым, несмотря на густую темную щетину на обеих щеках. Его черты правильные, красивые. Стив не может долго смотреть. Он тянется и достает из прикроватной тумбы блокнот и карандаш, которые всюду возит с собой, потому что не может иначе.  
  
Он нацеливает острие карандаша на чистый лист.  
  
Ставит точку. Медленно ведет. Линия прыгает, гнется, искажается острой волной.  
  
Стив выдыхает.   
  
Он съеживается в кресле и жалеет себя несколько часов, пока в комнате окончательно не светает. Стив слышит, как скрипит кровать, когда Барнс медленно, тяжело садится. Стив не открывает глаза. Он слышит, как Барнс шумно пьет воду, стучит стаканом, ходит по комнате, затем хлопает дверью маленькой ванной, которая шла в комплекте с комнатой. Долго шумит вода.   
  
Потом Барнс выходит, встает посреди комнаты, и, очевидно, долго смотрит на Стива. Тот не шевелится. Это и без того все слишком неловко. Он надеется, что мужчина сейчас уйдет. Но тот подходит ближе. Стив чувствует, как ускоряется его сердце, и воздух в легких становится гуще.   
  
Барнс садится перед креслом. Стив слышит неясный звук, потом — шорох карандаша по бумаге. Он подобрал блокнот. Что это? Записка с благодарностью? Барнс беспечно вырывает страницу и спустя полминуты выходит из спальни, тихо притворив дверь.  
  
Стив открывает глаза. Он подбирает листок, брошенный на подушку.   
  
«Все перечисленное для двоих:  
  
— фонарь на лоб  
  
— каска  
  
— карабины с муфтой и без муфты  
  
— обвязка  
  
— закладные элементы  
  
— репшнуры по 5 м диаметром 0.7 см и репшнур схватывающий 1.5 м диам. 0.7 см  
  
— петли  
  
В одном экземпляре:  
  
— термос  
  
— газовый баллон  
  
— палатка+тент  
  
— веревка 50 м  
  
— жюмар  
  
— термобелье  
  
— мембранная куртка+штаны  
  
— пуховка  
  
— флис  
  
— альп. Ботинки (+ кошки для них) желательно с двумя рантами, тогда кошки жесткие  
  
Все можно найти в магазине „Чиперс“, просто покажи им список».  
  
Стив складывает листок пополам так бережно, словно он может рассыпаться в прах в его пальцах.


	2. След в след

Стив делает все, как велел Баки — просто отдает список продавцу, и вскоре экипирован по полной.   
  
— Кто вас ведет? — спрашивает грузный мужчина, запихивая товары в огромный походный рюкзак.  
  
— Баки Барнс.  
  
Продавец таращится на Стива.  
  
— Вот как, — тянет он, и Стив не может расшифровать выражение его лица.  
  
— Да, — говорит он спокойно, с уверенностью, которой не чувствует.   
  
В грязном баре он не находит Барнса, но бармен передает ему записку с указанием места и времени встречи. Стиву приходится встать до рассвета. Он натягивает на себя все слои одежды, сгибается под тяжестью рюкзака. Когда он подходит к подножью горы, он едва переставляет ноги. Барнс уже ждет его там. В отличие от Стива, он не похож на космонавта в защитном костюме, но одет очень тепло. Всю нижнюю половину его лица скрывает черная теплая ткань. Стив знает, что это называется «бафф» — он видел такие штуки в магазине, но не подумал купить, потому что не хотел выглядеть, как грабитель, собравшийся в банк.  
  
Барнс отбирает у Стива рюкзак, чтобы переложить большую часть вещей в свой, такой же огромный.  
  
Он выглядит трезвым и в то же время больным. Под глазами залегли темные круги.   
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Стив, но Баки пропускает это мимо ушей.  
  
— Шевелись, нам нужно много пройти сегодня.  
  
Они идут молча, Барнс — чуть впереди, и Стив может лишь разглядывать его черный рюкзак, похожий на панцирь, или снег под своими ботинками. Это пологая часть горы, долгий подъем, и им не приходится сразу карабкаться по отвесным скалам, как боялся Стив — они просто идут. Небо постепенно светлеет.   
  
Через полчаса спина и плечи у Стива начинают болеть. Через час перед глазами мелькают точки.  
  
— Хочешь передохнуть? — бросает Баки через плечо спустя вечность.  
  
— Нет, я в порядке, — хрипит Стив.  
  
Барнс скидывает рюкзак и садится на него. Стив достает свой ингалятор.  
  
— Да ты шутишь, — бормочет Барнс, глядя на него.  
  
— Я в порядке, — повторяет Стив, отдышавшись. Он не будет обузой. Не больше, чем обычно, по крайней мере. Барнс молчит, глядя туда, где гора заслоняет небо. Кругом туман, или у Стива в глазах помутнело.  
  
— Восхождение займет два дня, — сообщает Барнс. — Если погода к вечеру не испортится слишком сильно, мы пройдем сегодня половину пути. Видишь тот выступ? — он указывает куда-то вдаль. — Я знаю это место, там есть грот, где мы сможем разбить лагерь.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
— Я знаю эту гору, как себя самого, — добавляет Барнс, и это звучит не слишком утешительно, но Стив все равно растягивает губы в улыбке.  
  
— Спасибо еще раз. Что согласился. — Барнс молчит. — Мы не договорились об оплате.  
  
— Обсудим это, когда я тебя спущу целым и невредимым.  
  
Стив только хмыкает на это.  
  
Потом они продолжают путь.  
  
***  
  
Когда в следующий раз Барнс скидывает с плеч рюкзак, Стив ничего не говорит. Он молча садится в сугроб, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Его легкие горят, но еще больше беспокойства приносит спина и плечи: они будто налились свинцом и болят так сильно, что Стив едва не стонет при каждом шаге. Он смотрит в сторону вершины, там, где гору опутывают густые облака или туман. Теперь ему кажется, что на одном упрямстве он наверх не поднимется. Он уверен, что Барнс остановился только из-за него. Если сегодня они собираются пройти половину пути, им стоит поднажать, вот только Стив и так выжимает из себя все, что может.  
  
Впервые он сомневается, что эта затея ему по плечам.  
  
Может быть, было бы честнее сказать об этом Барнсу сейчас, пока они не ушли слишком далеко и еще могут вернуться в город до темноты. Если Стив сломается где-то на полпути, он станет настоящей обузой. Не то что бы сейчас он ею не был.  
  
Стив сцепляет зубы и молчит, пока Барнс откручивает крышку своего термоса. Он стягивает темную ткань с лица, чтобы сделать долгий глоток. Его подбородок и щеки кажутся грязными от щетины.   
  
— Не хочешь подкрепиться? — спрашивает Барнс, и Стив понимает, что таращился на него. Это просто грубо; обычно он лучше держит себя в руках, но обычно он и на горы не карабкается.  
  
Стив достает рогалик с ветчиной и сыром, заботливо упакованный в бумажный пакет. Он делит его пополам. У Барнса еда упакована в пластик и мало напоминает еду, скорее разноцветную стружку. Там сушеные овощи и вяленное мясо, резиновые узкие полоски. Когда они заканчивают обед, Барнс высыпает ему на ладонь горсть орехов и позволяет приложиться к своему термосу. Стив почти удивлен, что там ничего алкогольного.  
  
На протяжении всего привала Барнс молча жует, пока Стив изо всех сил пытается завести беседу. В какой-то момент Барнс перебивает его:  
  
— Так ты из Бруклина?  
  
Стив улыбается.  
  
— Так точно. Как ты понял?  
  
— Твой акцент.  
  
— Твой тоже.  
  
Барнс ухмыляется одним уголком губ. Если Стив ожидал, что сейчас они пустятся в воспоминания о родных краях, то совершенно напрасно. Барнс собирает припасы в рюкзак, пока Стив допивает горячий чай.  
  
— Никогда не думал вернуться? — спрашивает он. Обычно из Бруклина все мечтают выбраться, но Стив недавно понял, что нигде больше не чувствует себя дома. Барнс не отвечает, только напрягается едва заметно.  
  
— Пора идти.  
  
***  
  
В какой-то момент Барнс делает знак, и Стив замирает. Перед ними узкий гребень, с пологими склонами с двух сторон.  
  
— Это сугробы. Упадешь в снег — провалишься с головой и на милю ниже. Пойдешь за мной, след в след, очень внимательно. Ясно?  
  
Барнс подходит ближе, бесцеремонно хватает Стива за страховочный пояс и начинает возиться с карабинами. Вскоре они скреплены веревкой. Дорога долгая и утомительная: Барнс тщательно выверяет каждый свой шаг, а Стив следует за ним, покорный, как щенок на привязи. Перед глазами все рябит от белого снега и блестящего, сверкающего льда. Иногда порыв сильного ветра бьет Стива в правый бок, и он кренится, выставив руки в разные стороны, как канатоходец. Барнс сгибается, когда ветер дует особенно сильно, и глядит за плечо:  
  
— Порядок?  
  
— Да.  
  
Они идут в молчании еще какое-то время, потом Стив не выдерживает:  
  
— Как тебя сюда занесло? Из Бруклина, я имею в виду.  
  
— Поменьше болтай и смотри под ноги, — рявкает Барнс в ответ.  
  
— А ты отличный гид, я погляжу, — смеется Стив, и Барнс спотыкается, но тут же прибавляет шагу.  
  
— Мне казалось, ты знал, на что идешь, — отвечает он через секунду. Стив вздыхает.  
  
— Прости. Уверен, ты отличный парень. — Возможно, Барнс хмыкает, Стив едва может расслышать из-за ветра. — А я всегда мечтал путешествовать. Но не всерьез... то есть, не с моим здоровьем. И не с моим кошельком.  
  
— А сейчас ты внезапно разбогател? — Барнс не поворачивается, и тканевая повязка у него на лице заглушает слова, так что Стиву приходится напрягать слух изо всех сил, чтобы вести эту неуклюжую беседу. Он отвечает, подумав:  
  
— Осталось кое-какое наследство от матери. И еще квартиру продал.  
  
Он не упоминает про картины: почему-то стесняется признать, что когда-то они продавались. Его самого до сих пор удивляет этот факт. Сэм считает, у него большие проблемы с самооценкой. Легко Сэму судить, с его-то мускулами и вереницей дамочек.  
  
— Последние полгода снимал угол в южной части города, а теперь и вовсе вернуться некуда, — заключает неуклюже Стив, и Барнс пожимает плечом.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, у тебя теперь есть палатка.  
  
Стив глядит вниз, ступает в широкие следы, но в какой-то момент нога скользит и подворачивается. Веревка тут же натягивается, и Барнс держит его обеими руками, железный протез впивается повыше локтя, Стив чувствует сквозь все слои одежды эту яростную хватку.  
  
— Я же сказал, внимательней, — сквозь зубы произносит Барнс, глядя Стиву в глаза.  
  
— Я помню, что ты сказал, — ровно отвечает Стив, встречая взгляд. Он задирает подбородок, потому что Барнс возвышается над ним, похожий на всех дворовых хулиганов сразу. — Все в порядке, можешь отпустить, — добавляет он через секунду, потому что Барнса, кажется, слегка заклинило. Тот неохотно опускает руки и отворачивается. Они не произносят больше ни слова, пока не проходят этот участок.  
  
Когда они выбираются на заснеженный, пологий склон, небо уже темнеет.  
  
***  
  
— Дальше мы не пойдем, — наконец, произносит Барнс. Стив хмурится. Больше всего на свете он хочет рухнуть прямо на снег и не вставать до второго пришествия, но все равно спрашивает:  
  
— Разве мы не должны были добраться сегодня до того участка? — он показывает рукой гораздо выше, там, где в сгущающихся сумерках темнеет выступ горы. Барнс стягивает к подбородку повязку: на нее налип иней. Он скидывает рюкзак и вытаскивает оттуда что-то, что похоже на маленькую лопатку.  
  
— Нет, серьезно, — настаивает Стив. — Я могу идти дальше. Я в порядке.  
  
— Слишком темно, и мы поднимались слишком медленно, — скупо отвечает Барнс, впиваясь лопатой в снег. Стив чувствует горячую волну стыда и вины: это из-за него. Барнс не говорит этого прямо, он старается быть тактичным — в своей манере — но у Стива в печенках сидит это великодушие со стороны других людей.  _Бедняжка Стиви, хрупкий, как воробушек. Сара с ним намучается._  
  
— У нас есть фонари, — напоминает он резко, и Барнс вскидывает взгляд на него, сквозь прядки, что выползли из-под шапки.   
  
— Ты не захочешь оказаться там в темноте, Роджерс, — говорит он. — Участок почти отвесный, и мне понадобиться прорубать нам путь наверх, так что не говори о том, чего не понимаешь. Лучше набери сюда снег, — он швыряет Стиву свой термос, легко выдернув его из крепления в рюкзаке. — По ночам здесь бывают снежные бури, так что нам стоит поспешить.  
  
Это самое длинное предложение, что он выдал за целый день, так что Стив молча подчиняется. Когда термос заполнен, Барнс велит ему вытащить и расправить тент, а когда Стив справляется с этой задачей, яма уже достаточно глубока. Барнс стоит в ней и скрыт снегом по грудь.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Стив, потому что это напоминает снежную могилу.   
  
— Мы переночуем тут сегодня.  
  
— Но у нас есть палатки... — заикается было Стив, а потом заставляет себя замолчать, под выразительным взглядом гида. Барнс накрывает яму тентом и слегка присыпает снегом по краям, а потом забирается внутрь импровизированной землянки. Через секунду в прореху высовывается его рука и манит Стива.  
  
Внутри темно, тесно, и холод пробирает до костей.   
  
— Палатку здесь снесет ветром, — произносит Барнс у Стива над ухом, щелкает чем-то, и загорается тусклый фонарь. — Или заметет снегом так, что без бригады не вылезешь. В снегу спать теплее, поверь моему опыту.  
  
— Хорошо, — бормочет Стив, пытаясь устроить свои неуклюжие конечности так, чтобы не задевать Барнса.   
  
— Ты голоден? — спрашивает тот, и по его тону Стив предполагает правильный ответ:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Хорошо, — он распаковывает свой спальник, расправляет его и начинает расстегивать куртку. Через минуту он остается в плотном термобелье, которое обтягивает его, как водолазный костюм. Стив не знает, куда девать глаза. Барнс светит ему фонариком в лицо.  
  
— Ты так и будешь сидеть, Роджерс?   
  
— Думаю, я лягу в одежде, — бормочет Стив, запутавшись в спальном мешке. Барнс вздыхает, оказавшись рядом и помогая ему справиться с системой ремешков и затяжек.  
  
— Не говори ерунды. Напихай свое барахло в спальник, так будет теплее. Оставь носки и шапку. Перчатки, если с руками беда.  
  
Стив смотрит на свои кисти. Обтянутые толстыми перчатками, они кажутся неузнаваемыми, огромными. Стив не знает, дрожат ли они. Он не чувствует. Возможно, он весь дрожит.  
  
Барнс самоупаковывается в два счета и затихает, Стив неловко стягивает с себя одежду, слой за слоем. Он забирается в мешок и вытягивается на спине, таращась на желтый размытый круг света от фонаря. Барнс лишает его этого развлечения через секунду, вытащив руку и щелкнув кнопкой. В абсолютной тишине Стив позволяет себе ощутить боль, которую игнорировал целый день. Его ноги гудят так сильно, что колени подрагивают. Болит все тело. Спина и плечи, живот, даже отчего-то шея. Одно хорошо: воздух до того влажный, что легкие работают без единого сбоя.  
  
Стив закрывает глаза, и непроглядная мгла не меняется ни на йоту. Он слышит свист ветра и легкое накрапывание, с которым льдинки ударяют в тент. Стив знает, что должен спать, и это то, чего он хочет больше всего на свете, но ему слишком холодно.  
  
— Такое чувство, будто меня в льдину вморозили, — жалуется он тихонько. Барнс шуршит мешком справа от него.  
  
— Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, о чем говоришь.  
  
Это так, но Стив знает, что такое холод. В крохотной квартирке под самой крышей, где всегда сквозило из окон, на больничной койке под слишком тонким одеялом, на матрасе в углу комнаты, слишком большой для него. Стив ненавидит это чувство всем сердцем.  
  
— Ты ведь распознаешь первые признаки обморожения? Если я не чувствую рук, это плохой знак? — подает он голос через минуту. И слышит тяжелый, долгий вздох. Это вздох «с кем я связался». Стив ухмыляется, но только до тех пор, пока Барнс не вылезает из своего мешка.  
  
— Ладно, их можно скрепить вместе. У тебя есть молния справа, а у меня слева.  
  
— Что? — Стив тревожно приподнимает голову, словно бы может что-то увидеть. Барнс, похоже, прекрасно ориентируется в темноте; вжикает молния, и Барнс волочет свой мешок поближе. — Нет! — в панике восклицает Стив, пытаясь отползти, но чувствует себя как гусеница. С той только разницей, что у гусениц обычно не возникает никаких сложностей с ползанием. — Послушай, я просто... думаю, здесь не так уж и холодно, честно. Я все время мерзну, я уже привык...   
  
Барнс, как и стоило ожидать, совсем его не слушает. Он соединяет их мешки так, чтобы получилось одно большое пространство, и вскоре оказывается рядом, тесно прижатый к боку Стива. Стив пытается отодвинуться, он не может допустить, чтобы это происходило, он не должен спать в одном спальнике с другим мужчиной, особенно — с Баки Барнсом.   
  
Ему приходится смириться с неизбежным, потому что Барнс тут, и не собирается никуда уходить.  
  
— Прекрати трепыхаться, — мирно говорит он Стиву почти на самое ухо. — Ты и правда как ледышка. Что-то у тебя с теплообменом.  
  
— Спасибо, доктор, — язвит Стив, мечтая исчезнуть сию секунду. — Я на самом деле не думаю...  
  
— Просто спи, — перебивает его Барнс, прижавшись теснее, и расслабленно выдыхает ему куда-то в шею. Стив зажмуривается, держит руки строго по швам и старается следить за дыханием, вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох, и так до тех пор, пока тепло и усталость не побеждают.  
  
***  
  
Стиву снится, что он в поезде, в товарном вагоне с ржавыми стенами. Он там и не там, невидимый и бесплотный, будто снова покинул тело. Поезд мчится куда-то с огромной скоростью, все трясется и дребезжит, и Стив видит четверых альпинистов. Он не знает их, но сразу узнает. Во сне он точно помнит, как зовут каждого, хотя Барнс никогда не произносил их имен.  
  
Они переговариваются и смеются, высокий мужчина с острым носом курит, взяв сигарету тремя пальцами, круглолицый японец рядом с ним крутит что-то в руке. Они все — в тяжелых трекинговых ботинках и с рюкзаками за спиной, не замечают Стива, но когда он приближается, все как один поднимают лица, белые лица с темными глазами, и глядят прямо на него.  
  
И кто-то распахивает тяжелую, железную дверь вагона, она отъезжает в сторону, а за ней — белое мельтешение, ледяной смерч.  
  
— Твоя остановка, — говорит остроносый.  
  
Стив просыпается от резкого толчка под бок.  
  
***  
  
Он открывает глаза в полной темноте и секунду не может вспомнить, где находится — мелькает дурацкая мысль, что он уже на кладбище. Но потом его снова пихают в бок, и вряд ли Стив когда-нибудь будет  _настолько_ нищим, чтобы разделить могилу с Барнсом, который распускает руки.  
  
— Что такое? — бормочет он, едва разжимая губы, выходит сонно и гневно, и Барнс ворчит ему в ухо:  
  
— Ты издавал странные звуки.  
  
— Какие еще звуки, — Стив чувствует, что лицо заливает краска, и рад темноте. — Мне снился странный сон.  
  
— Рад за тебя, — резко откликается Барнс. Его голос звучит ясно и четко, словно он и не засыпал.   
  
— Нам пора вставать?  
  
— Есть еще пара часов.  
  
— Почему ты не спишь? — спрашивает Стив, неловко извернувшись в мешке в надежде лечь на бок, лицом к Барнсу (пусть это будет неудобно и жутко смущающе, спина просто убивает его). Барнс стискивает его локоть, не позволяя двинуться.  
  
— Я забыл, на что это похоже — засыпать без капли алкоголя, — говорит он мрачно.   
  
— Без лошадиной дозы алкоголя, ты хотел сказать. — Вздохнув, Стив прижимается носом к твердому чужому плечу. Он измучен, на грани сна и яви, поэтому не в силах стыдиться своего поведения. — Ты должен отдохнуть, — шепчет он.   
  
— Что с тобой, парень, — цедит Барнс еле слышно. — То ты весь дрожишь, то горячий, как печка. Это ненормально.  
  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Баки, — убеждает Стив невнятно. Плечо движется под его щекой, когда Барнс тяжело вздыхает в ответ.


	3. Против ветра

Они идут сквозь ледяную крошку, низко согнувшись против ветра. Стив щурит глаза, потому что снег летит в лицо, липнет к ресницам, забивается в нос.

— Вперед, Роджерс, не отставай, — кричит ему Баки, голос глухой сквозь плотную ткань на лице. — Когда доберемся до выступа, будет проще, гора закроет нас от ветра.

Стив не отвечает — бережет силы. Он переставляет ноги, одну за другой, бездумно. Перед глазами все плывет, горло неприятно сжалось. Стив думает, что если остановится, то уже не сможет продолжить путь.

Он прибавляет шагу, надеясь догнать Баки. Тот оборачивается через каждые пару метров, но он смотрит вперед, когда Стив чувствует первую волну приступа.

Стив судорожно лезет в карман на липучке, чтобы достать ингалятор, но его дрожащая рука в толстой перчатке слишком неуклюжая. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь сделать нормальный вдох, но ничего не выходит.

Он хочет позвать Баки, но может издать только слабый хрип.

Стив достает ингалятор, и тот тут же выскальзывает из рук, скатывается по снежному пригорку. Стив падает на колени, вцепившись в свою куртку на груди, будто оттянув ее, сможет сделать вдох.

«Нет еще», — думает Стив. — «Не сейчас», — думает он упрямо. Если и придется сдохнуть, то только когда он повидает место силы. Он ползет на четвереньках в поисках ингалятора, но на белом снегу его не найти, снег сверкает на солнце, и глаза у Стива слезятся.

Запасной ингалятор в рюкзаке. Стив слабыми руками расстегивает ремень, сцепляющий лямки, возится в снегу, чтобы добраться до лекарства. Голова кружится, а уши заложило, но он все равно слышит те жуткие, жалкие всхлипы, которые издает, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха.

— Роджерс? — слышит он вдалеке. Скукожившись в снегу, Стив прижимает холодный ингалятор к губам. Нажимает на кнопку, чтобы сделать мучительный вдох. Ничего не выходит. Он не может... не может дышать. Он снова использует ингалятор. Ослабев, падает на спину и видит над собой огромное, блеклое небо, залитое ослепительным сиянием.

— Роджерс? — кажется, это ангелы его зовут. — Роджерс, мать твою, дерьмо!!

Или нет. Стив закрывает глаза. Он трясется от смеха. Он делает маленькие, осторожные вдохи, опьяненный кислородом.

— РОДЖЕРС! СТИВ!..

Голос Баки звучит все отчаянней, срывается в крик, и Стив рад бы подать голос, но пока еще не может.

— Стив! Пожалуйста... СТИВ! Черт!!

Проходит секунда или около того, потом раздается хруст снега совсем рядом, и Барнс рушится в снег, на колени, рядом. Стив едва успевает вытащить из-под него ингалятор. Баки хватает его за плечи, заставляя привстать, и это не лучшее решение, но Стив все еще может дышать, на самом деле, у него получается все лучше и лучше. Он слабо улыбается Баки, как делал для матери, если она слишком беспокоилась.

— Порядок, — хрипит он, собравшись с силами. — Прости.

— Что с тобой такое? Я потерял тебя! — Барнс безумно таращит глаза, его буфф сбился к подбородку, лицо белее снега. — Что ты повредил? — он вытирает лицо Стива, и тот понимает, что из носа течет кровь. Барнс вытирает ее прямо своими перчатками.

— Ничего нового, — шутит Стив, пытаясь сесть, и Баки ему помогает, не выпуская из своей хватки. Он дышит так тяжело, что Стив думает одолжить ему свой ингалятор. — Я уже в порядке, честно, все под контролем.

— Не делай так больше, — рычит Барнс, и Стив не может ему обещать, но обещает:

— Не буду.

Они поднимаются, и Баки помогает Стиву надеть рюкзак, потом придирчиво его изучает, словно ждет, что у Стива начнут отваливаться конечности одна за другой. Он достает веревку, чтобы привязать их друг к другу.

— Мы должны вернуться, — говорит он тихо, мастеря какой-то хитроумный узел между их телами. Стив смотрит на его нахмуренный лоб. — Ты не предупреждал меня, что готов помереть с минуты на минуту.

— Я живучий, ты себе даже не представляешь, — широко улыбается ему Стив, и, подчиняясь какому-то инстинкту, поправляет Баки съехавшую шапку.

Тот отступает, замкнувшись.

Они продолжают путь сквозь пургу.

***

Когда они доходят до отвесного ущелья, ветра там, действительно, почти нет. Стив задирает голову. Скала уходит высоко вверх, насколько хватает взгляда. Он не представляет, как они туда заберутся, но Барнс, к счастью, представляет.

Он вытаскивает из своего рюкзака разные железяки. Молча, сосредоточено, сортирует их на снегу.

— Что мне сделать? — спрашивает Стив и получает короткий, резкий приказ:

— Просто стой здесь и никуда не девайся, Роджерс.

— Я могу быть полезен чем-нибудь... — начинает Стив, и Барнс бросает на него короткий, холодный взгляд.

— Я так не думаю.

Стив сжимает кулаки, сжимает зубы. Чертов заносчивый ублюдок.

— Послушай, мы здесь вдвоем, и нам придется помогать друг другу. Я не просто мешок дерьма, который ты должен волочить на вершину, — Стив слегка краснеет, произнося это. Он не поклонник крепких выражений, но Барнс — очевидно, да, и может быть, так он поймет лучше.

Если бы.

— Закрой рот, Роджерс, и экономь дыхание. Единственная твоя задача — мне не мешать.

— Я не хотел напугать тебя, и мне жаль, что ты впал в истерику, — едко замечает Стив, глядя в сторону горных склонов вдали. — Но ты не должен меня за это наказывать.

Барнс поднимается с тяжелым, острым инструментом в руке, он подходит и нависает над Стивом, лицо бесстрастное, но Стив чувствует ярость, которая клокочет в нем.

— Давай-ка проясним, — говорит он, стиснув железяку, словно собирается выбить из Стива душу. — Я веду тебя наверх, ты выполняешь мои команды. Ты не мой психоаналитик, мы не друзья, мы вообще не обязаны разговаривать. Ты ни черта не смыслишь в альпинизме, ничего не знаешь обо мне, так что не пытайся делать умный вид. Услышал меня, Роджерс?

Стив встречает его взгляд.

— Скажи, что понял, Роджерс, — требует Баки, наступая на Стива, но тот не пасовал перед озлобленными громилами, даже когда учился в младшей школе, и сейчас не сдвигается ни на дюйм. Они оказываются прижаты вплотную друг к другу.

Стив смотрит на Барнса своими безмятежными, голубыми глазами.

— Или что? — спрашивает он тихо.

— Если потребуется — оглушу тебя, свяжу хорошенько и потащу к вершине твое безвольное тело, — огрызается Баки. И вздрагивает едва заметно, когда Стив смеется.

— Звучит как план!

Железяки — ледобуры, которыми Барнс вгрызается в ледовые участки горы, чтобы установить крюки. Он долго возится с обвязкой Стива, сплетая страховочные узлы и устанавливая какую-то штуку, похожую на стремя. Он назвал это «жюмар» и сказал, что Стив будет подниматься вслед за ним, как на лифте.

— С максимальным комфортом, — добавляет Баки насмешливо, проверяя свою обвязку. План таков: он лезет первым и крепит станции, Стив тащится за ним на хвосте в сложной системе из веревок и железяк, не прилагая никаких усилий.

— Звучит не очень реально, — замечает Стив, когда Барнс вонзает в гору первый крюк. — Тебе ведь будет очень тяжело.

Барнс окидывает его взглядом.

— Не переживай об этом, сопляк.

Где-то здесь проходит граница терпения Стива. Он наслушался достаточно: сопляк, доходяка, мелкий.

— Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему никто не хотел пользоваться твоими услугами эти годы, — замечает Стив, и Барнс каменеет. Он смотрит перед собой секунду, а потом усмехается.

— Нет, не думаю, что ты понимаешь.

Спустя секунду Стив чувствует раскаяние. У него есть самолюбие, и гордости предостаточно, но когда раздавали угрызения совести, Стив стоял первым в очереди.

— Мне жаль, — произносит он громко, наблюдая, как Барнс ловко карабкается по выступам, в поисках места для нового крюка. — Я не хотел этого говорить, — кричит он вверх. Барнс опускает голову, волосы лезут ему в лицо.

— Но ты сказал, — замечает он просто.

Подниматься наверх действительно просто. Стив зря беспокоился о своих руках: он болтается на страховке, как какой-то груз. Пару раз он пытается цепляться за скользкие выступы, чтобы помочь Баки, но после грубого окрика только держится за веревку.

Барнс работает сосредоточенно, быстро. Он вколачивает ледобур с такой яростью, словно мечтает заколоть гору. Он дергает веревку, проверяет карабины на поясе, бросает вниз короткие взгляды, будто Стив может куда-то исчезнуть с веревки, на такой высоте. В какой-то момент он снимает перчатку, и его железная рука сверкает на солнце. Стив не может не таращиться.

— Сделай перерыв, — просит он, когда они зависают на большой высоте. Впереди еще столько же. Барнс выглядит измотанным. Он даже не спорит, только подтягивает Стива выше к себе, закрепляет себя на станции и достает термос с водой.

— Тебе удобней подниматься без перчатки, — замечает Стив, глядя на железную руку. Баки привычно хмурится. — И протез не мерзнет, верно? Зачем ты ее носишь?

— Для общего спокойствия, — сухо отвечает Барнс, но то, что он ответил, уже первый шаг к примирению.

— Почему кто-то должен волноваться из-за этого? — осторожно уточняет Стив, и Баки глядит на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Альпинист с протезом руки — почти такая же нелепица, как альпинист с астмой.

— И все же мы оба здесь, — улыбается Стив, и взгляд Баки меняется. Он словно пытается разглядеть в Стиве что-то. Стиву осточертело разгадывать выражение его лица по тому маленькому участку, который не скрыт тканевой маской. — Она выглядит очень прочной.

— Она выглядит, как деталь от сумасшедшего киборга, — парирует Баки.

— Это прозвучит странно, но мне кажется, она красивая, — Стив запинается, чувствуя себя неловко. — То есть, привлекательная.

— Это протез. В нем нет ничего привлекательного, — чеканит Барнс и затем снова хмурится. — Я не хочу говорить об этом. — Он делает глоток воды и передает термос Стиву. — Врач предлагал мне сделать что-нибудь более... реалистичное. Чтобы было похоже на человеческое тело. Но плевать, что бы они ни сделали — это все равно останется фальшивкой. А теперь эта железяка служит мне напоминанием.

— Напоминанием?..

— О совершенных ошибках.

Ну, разумеется. Стив знает, на что это похоже, когда вся твоя жизнь подчиняется одной-единственной теме, одной истории. Долгое время все, о чем он мог думать и разговаривать — о своей болезни, о своей слабости. Но людям быстро надоедает слушать жалобы, и Стив заставлял себя переключаться на другие вещи, когда у него появились друзья.

— Мне кажется, ты немного зациклился, — предполагает он, и Барнс моментально ожесточается.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь...

— О чем говорю, да, — заканчивает Стив с легким раздражением в голосе. — Где-то я уже это слышал. Я понятия не имею, да, это верно. Ну так расскажи мне, — просит он, глядя на Барнса сверху вниз. Тот сводит брови к переносице в короткой гримасе стыда.

— Я и так уже рассказал слишком много. — Должно быть, он имеет в виду ту ночь в баре, когда он так просто и буднично говорил о смерти этих туристов, и о том, как лишился руки. Тогда Стив не знал его, совсем. Он решил, что Барнс любому это расскажет — что он считает себя обязанным делиться этим, словно наказывает себя. Но сейчас понимает, что перемудрил. Баки не похож на человека, который открывает кому-то душу, даже после хорошей порции алкоголя.

Так почему он выбрал Стива?

Стив не может удержать этот вопрос в себе. Барнс долго не отвечает. Наконец, он неохотно бормочет что-то, и Стив наполовину улавливает, наполовину угадывает:

— Потому что ты выбрал меня.

Если быть до конца честными, не то, что бы у Стива был хоть какой-то выбор. Скорее, он отправился к Баки от безысходности. Но да, других таких глупцов не нашлось бы — вряд ли хоть кто-то обращался к Барнсу после того несчастного случая. Стив пытается понять, доверился бы он Баки, если бы кто-то другой был готов помочь ему совершить это восхождение? Ему хочется думать, что да. Теперь, когда он знает этого человека, Стив знает наверняка: Баки сделал все, что мог, для этих ребят. То, что они погибли — трагическая случайность, но никак не его вина.

Вряд ли Барнс в ближайшем будущем сможет прийти к этой мысли.

Стив хотел бы высказать ее вслух, но ему хватает мудрости промолчать. Когда Баки будет готов услышать его, он обязательно скажет.

Пока что он говорит:

— Спасибо, что согласился пойти со мной. Я действительно благодарен.

Он уже говорил это прежде, но тогда Барнс пропустил все мимо ушей. Теперь он отвечает, резко, почти зло:

— Я сделал это для себя. — И втыкает ледобур в скалу с такой силой, что льдистая крошка сыплется Стиву в лицо.

***

То, что происходит дальше, можно было бы назвать трагической случайностью... или неизбежностью. Стоит им закончить этот сложный участок, как они снова начинают спорить. Стив знает, что характер у него не сахар, но Баки ему сто очков вперед даст.

Он действительно вымотался, поднимая Стива по отвесной скале, и выглядит измученным. Возможно, дело не только в долгом отсутствии практики, и не в тех реках алкоголя, что Баки вливал в себя на протяжении долгого времени. Стив уже заметил, что разговоры о чем-то личном быстро выбивают Баки из колеи. Теперь он выглядит, мягко говоря, нестабильным.

Так что все просто: Стив считает, им нужно сделать перерыв, чтобы Баки немного отдохнул. Баки считает иначе. Об этом они и спорят пару минут, а потом Баки просто тянет за веревку, словно собирается тащить Стива вверх на привязи, как осла. И Стив совершенно по-ослиному упирается ногами в скользкий снег. Если Баки решил поиграть в перетягивание каната, он, конечно, победит, но и Стив так просто не уступит.

Вот только в какой-то момент он скользит, оступившись на льдистой корке снега, и Баки теряет равновесие. А в следующий момент сильный рывок сбивает Стива с ног — веревка натянута и уходит в пропасть, над которой повис Баки.

Он распластался по скале, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в какой-то неразличимый глазу выступ. Его железные пальцы погрузились в лед. Сверкают на солнце. Вся эта конструкция может рассыпаться в любую секунду. Стив подползает к краю, в панике. Он тянется к Баки, чтобы помочь ему выбраться, а этот идиот занят тем, чтобы отстегнуть веревку. Очевидно, он не хочет утащить Стива за собой. Он судорожно дергает свой карабин на поясе, болтаясь в миле над землей, и лед под его пальцами медленно крошится.

— Давай руку, — вопит Стив отчаянно. — Да брось ты эту чертову веревку, придурок!

Тот даже не пытается выбраться, пока карабин не отстегнут.

— Руку, Баки!.. — Стив срывает горло. — Я тебя вытащу.

Баки поднимает к нему лицо, белое, отчаянное. Он ни секунды не верит, что у Стива силенок хватит, но ситуация не та, чтобы сомневаться, и Стиву приходится верить за них двоих. Он отрывает взгляд от Баки на секунду, чтобы найти торчащий выступ на краю обрыва, за который можно ухватиться для надежности, и снова тянется вниз.

И глядя на Баки, висящего там, над ледяной пропастью, Стив пугается безнадежного чувства: словно все это уже было.

— Держись, хватайся, — умоляет он, потому что ледяной выступ крошится под железными пальцами. Секунду Стиву кажется, что Баки собирается расцепить пальцы. Но затем тот тянется второй рукой и пытается нащупать неровность, за которую можно ухватиться. Его ноги болтаются в пустоте: не на что опереться. Каким-то чудом он подтягивается, буквально швыряет себя выше по скале, скребет железными пальцами по камню.

Стив ловит его руку.

Железная хватка сминает ладонь Стива, а когда Баки упирается ногами в скалу, Стиву кажется, что его тело сейчас разорвется пополам.

И потом все заканчивается. Баки падает в снег рядом со Стивом, их руки все еще крепко сцеплены, они оба трясутся от шока.

— Держу, держу, — повторяет Стив слабо, широко распахнув глаза.

— Спасибо, — хрипит Баки, осторожно высвобождаясь. — Порядок. Мы в порядке. Никто не умер.

Стив смеется. Он ищет свой ингалятор, потому что скоро тот может потребоваться.

— Поверить не могу, что это случилось. Я потерял форму. О чем я думал вообще. — Баки загребает снега в ладонь, чтобы вытереть лицо. Он делает глубокий вдох, и Стив следует его примеру.

— Это я виноват, — неуверенно возражает Стив, он привык, что так и бывает. Баки хлопает его по плечу, не глядя, и этот хлопок сотрясает Стива до основания.

— Ты что, назвал меня придурком? — спрашивает Баки через секунду.

Вовсе нет, — отвечает Стив сдавленно. — Придурок.

Они оба смеются, все еще в ужасе.

 


	4. Они были так счастливы

— Арахисовое масло, — говорит Баки, поджигая горелку. Котелок доверху наполнен талой водой, и Баки уже насыпал туда заварку.   
  
— Перчатки без пальцев. — Стив ищет в кармане рюкзака сахар.   
  
— Да, это удобно. — Баки помешивает варево, которое меньше всего похоже на чай, но кто такой Стив, чтобы жаловаться. Он сам никогда не был асом в готовке. — М-м-м, дай-ка подумать. Комиксы.  
  
— Что ты читаешь? — оживляется Стив. — Видел «Потрясающего человека-паука»?   
  
— Да, и Суперженщину. Костюмчик у нее что надо.  
  
Ну конечно, Баки чихать хотел на художественную составляющую. Ему бы девчонок разглядывать.   
  
— «Доджерс», — вздыхает Стив после недолгой паузы. — Раньше.  
  
— А сейчас что?  
  
— Они продались.   
  
— Из старого состава кто остался?  
  
— Давно не смотрел их игры. Они уже никуда не годятся.  
  
Баки насмешливо глядят на него сквозь упавшую на лицо прядь.  
  
— Не спеши их списывать со счетов, Роджерс. Может, парни еще себя покажут. Или ты второго шанса не дашь?  
  
Стив фыркает. Баки машет рукой, приглашая, и Стив подносит к котелку свою кружку. Чай горячий и темный, источает густой пар.   
  
— Так, что еще? — подначивает Баки. Это он затеял разговор, и теперь они просто перечисляют все, что им нравится, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь общее.  
  
— «Кошки». Была премьера не так давно. Сделали на современный лад, не так уж плохо. Но старая версия мне нравится больше. — Стив замечает, что Баки недоуменно поднимает брови. — Да ладно тебе, ты не можешь не знать. «Кошки». Это величайший мюзикл.   
  
Баки хохочет, и в первую секунду Стив может только заворожено наблюдать за этим, а потом внезапно стыдится своих слов. Ну что он за стереотип. Мюзиклы, он любит мюзиклы. Стиву не приходило в голову, насколько это немужественно, пока Баки не начал смеяться над ним.   
  
Стоило просто держать язык за зубами.  
  
Баки сыплет в другой котелок сушеные овощи, все еще посмеиваясь.  
  
— Что? — воинственно спрашивает Стив.  
  
— Ты. Ты просто как из прошлого вылез. «Кошки», серьезно?! Сколько тебе, дедуля?  
  
Стив закатывает глаза.  
  
— Только потому, что ты не можешь оценить старую добрую классику, придурок...  
  
— Стив, мне кажется, что это начало прекрасной дружбы.  
  
Стив мигает.   
  
— Это ты мне «Касабланку» цитируешь?  
  
— Ты мне скажи, — пожимает плечами Баки, помешивая похлебку. — Соль. В моем рюкзаке, сбоку.  
  
Стив залезает в рюкзак по локоть. Он бы мог поместиться там целиком. Возможно, остаток пути Баки пронесет его за своими плечами.   
  
Они едят в дружелюбном молчании. Суп на удивление вкусный, Стив давно не ел с таким аппетитом. Закончив с обедом, он протирает обе миски снегом. Баки что-то перекладывает в своем рюкзаке. Потом устраивается на расстеленном тенте, взяв в руки маленький флакон. Он сгибает и разгибает железные пальцы. Лицо его снова становится мрачным.   
  
— А оно вообще работает? — решается спросить Стив после долгого молчания. Он глядит в сторону вершины. — Место силы.  
  
Баки неопределенно дергает плечом.  
  
— Говорят, работает, если верить. — Судя по его тону, сам он ни во что не верит. Ну что за прекрасный гид. — Смотря чего ты там ищешь.   
  
— Силу, — бормочет Стив. — Разве все не за этим идут?   
  
— Мне-то казалось, ты тут, потому что жить надоело, — беззлобно отвечает Баки, щелкая каждым железным пальцем. — Ты отморозок покруче меня, Роджерс, а таких как я еще поискать надо.   
  
Стив наблюдает за тем, как Баки заливает в суставы пальцев что-то из флакона. Как Железный Дровосек из сказки, только Стив надеется, что у этого сердце все же есть.  
  
— Минутка техобслуживания, — скалится Баки, перехватив взгляд Стива. И добавляет рассеянно: — Неужели в Бруклине никто тебя не ждет? Девушка?..  
  
— Девушки обычно меня не замечают. — Стив разводит руками, почти виновато, и Баки снова изображает гримасу, которая заменяет улыбку.   
  
— Их потеря.  
  
Стив не знает, что на это ответить, так что молчит. Он наблюдает за тем, как Баки снова и снова вертит железной рукой и сжимает ее в кулак, убеждаясь, что все работает, как нужно.   
  
— Так что еще? — нарушает тот молчание, когда оно становится совсем тягостным. — Долгие прогулки? Импрессионисты? Ретро-шляпы?   
  
— В шляпах я выгляжу глупо, — откликается Стив с облегчением. Баки встает, легко закидывает рюкзак на спину.  
  
— Видел бы ты меня с усами. — И он идет вперед, оставляя Стива с этой ужасной картиной в голове.  
  
***  
  
Они попадают в кулар — желоб в горе, углубление шириной с однополосную трассу. Но чем выше, тем уже расщелина, так что в самом конце участка Баки рискует застрять своими широкими плечами, остаться вмурованным в гору на веки вечные, как президентский профиль.  
  
Он снова строит сложную систему крюков и веревок, и они ползут от станции к станции, Стив на привязи, в страховочной паутине шнуров. Кое-где Баки даже доверяет ему подтянуться самостоятельно или преодолеть каменный порог, цепляясь за что попало. Он снисходительно учит сверху, глядя на страдания Стива: «Не пытайся уместить всю ногу, делай упор на носок», — говорит он, или: «Посмотри влево — там есть за что зацепиться».   
  
Стив много лет не поднимал ничего тяжелее карандаша, а в последние годы и карандаш едва может в руке удержать, так что это дается ему нелегко. Пару раз он срывается, но веревка тут же туго натягивается на поясе, страховочная обвязка впивается в бедра. Барнс терпеливо поднимает его вверх.  
  
Они делают перерыв, преодолев половину желоба, зависают на своих станциях. Ветер треплет волосы Баки, он спускает черную маску на подбородок, чтобы выпить воды. Он выглядит странно умиротворенным, абсолютно на своем месте.  
  
Стиву приходит в голову, что Баки мог скучать по этому. Он и сам будет скучать, возможно. Спустя много лет, оглядываясь назад, он будет скучать и поражаться, что решился на подобное восхождение. Стива больно режет эта мысль. Он не хочет думать о том, что будет после. Ему хочется остановить этот момент, застыть в вечности.  
  
— Ты посмотри только, — окликает его Баки, и Стив окидывает взглядом протирающийся далеко внизу пейзаж. Теперь он с трудом может различить подножье горы, городок у подножья и вовсе скрыт плотным белым туманом. Поверить трудно, что они преодолели такой длинный путь.   
  
— Красиво, — говорит Стив.  
  
Стоит запомнить этот вид, чтобы нарисовать однажды, но перед глазами только угольно-черный силуэт, расслабленно висящий на тонкой веревке. Острая штриховка прядей, которые вечно лезут в лицо.

Чем выше, тем сложнее Стиву дышать. Воздух здесь какой-то неправильный: ты никогда не насыщаешься им полностью, глоток за глотком, будто потихоньку задыхаешься. Стив знает это чувство, но ингалятор здесь не поможет.  
  
— Ты как, приятель? — окликает Баки, тронув его за плечо. Они идут по рыхлому снегу, вверх по склону, и Баки сказал — они почти у цели. Вот только темнеет очень быстро, и ветер поднялся такой, что Стив боится, что его унесет.   
  
— Можем пойти коротким путем, но там случаются камнепады... или в обход, но это займет больше времени. Роджерс, тебе нехорошо?  
  
— Порядок. — Стив выдавливает из себя улыбку, делает честные глаза, только вот все кости ломит, в висках пульсирует жар. — Решай сам, каким маршрутом мы пойдем.  
  
— Вот теперь я уверен, что с тобой что-то не так, — хмыкает Барнс, но больше не пристает с вопросами, и они продолжают идти. Белые искры у Стива перед глазами: снег падает стеной, стало совсем темно, и Стив трясется под всеми слоями одежды. Он идет за светом фонаря у Баки в руке.   
  
Похоже, они выбрали долгий путь, потому что Баки ведет Стива вокруг склона, ориентируясь на ему одному заметные знаки, сворачивает на крутую тропинку, они пробираются по узкому выступу, прижавшись спинами к скале, и потом снова поднимаются между двух льдистых холмов, и скоро Стив не видит совсем ничего, кроме круга желтого света. Фонарь мерцает и выключается.  
  
— Черт, — говорит Баки, и затем добавляет еще пару слов покрепче. Он возится с фонарем, отвинчивая крышку и пытаясь разобраться с поломкой. — Не могу поверить, что тебе продали старые батарейки, они там все спятили внизу? Скажи, что взял запасные.  
  
Стив молча садится в сугроб, сутулится, позволяя лямкам тяжеленного рюкзака впиваться в плечи. У него нет сил, он просто смотрит в темноту перед собой. В снежной круговерти появляются разные образы: женщина, которая падает, раскинув руки, похожа на его мать. И мужчина с крыльями, вроде ангела, только с лицом Сэма. Баки Барнс, с круглым большим щитом, как у рыцаря.  
  
Стива толкают в плечо, резко, и он вскидывает голову.  
  
— Давай, поднимайся, — грубо командует Баки, обхватив его за талию. Стив закидывает руку ему на плечо, чтобы устоять на ногах. — Спать здесь — плохая идея, — говорит Барнс, волоча его за собой по тропинке. Вдруг они останавливаются. — Слышишь? — шепчет Баки, и Стив поворачивает лицо на голос, проведя носом по чужой щетинистой щеке. — Слышишь это, Стив? — напряженно повторяет Баки, чуть крепче схватив его вокруг талии. Стив ничего не слышит, сколько ни напрягает слух: только тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание Баки рядом. Оно оседает в воздухе густым белым паром.   
  
Но потом Стив понимает: это не шум крови в ушах, это какой-то грохот, далекий, глухой. Барнс пристально вглядывается куда-то во мглу, он точно знает, что там находится.  
  
— У самой вершины, — говорит Баки хрипло. — Она идет не в нашу сторону, но лучше нам уносить свои задницы подальше.  
  
— Она? — бормочет Стив, сбитый с толку тем, как звучит голос Баки.   
  
— Лавина, — слышит он в ответ.   
  
***  
  
Стив помнит эти книги с пестрыми обложками. Мать читала их, сидя на неудобном стуле с прямой спинкой у его кровати. Она скидывала свои туфли-лодочки на крохотном каблуке, пожимала под себя ноги и погружалась в чтение. Стив просыпался и засыпал, уплывал на волнах горячего бреда, но каждый раз, когда он открывал глаза, мама была рядом. Она клала узкую, холодную ладонь ему на лоб, не выпуская книгу из другой.  
  
В этих книгах, как потом разведал Стив, женщины с экзотическими именами попадали во всякие ужасные передряги, и их обязательно находил и спасал мужчина — его, в отличие от женщин, описывали обстоятельно. У него всякий раз были широкие крепкие плечи, большие ладони и узкий, строгий рот. Мужчины в этих романах говорили мало, зато много действовали, скакали на лошадях, стреляли из пистолета или увозили девушку в угнанном автомобиле.   
  
Почему его мать, женщина умная, с медицинским образованием, глотала эту чепуху, очевидное плацебо? Стив не мог предположить, до сих пор не может. Конечно, она хотела любви, может, надеялась на мужчину, который придет неизвестно откуда и спасет ее из их холодной, скудно обставленной, пропахшей лекарствами комнатки. Но эти книжки в мягкой обложке предлагали любовь настолько неправдоподобную, что она больше походила на карикатуру.  
  
Раз или два Стив рискнул спросить об отце, но мама всякий раз уходила от ответа. Все это осталось для него полной загадкой: была ли встреча родителей чем-то особенным, были ли они влюблены, был ли отец высоким и сильным, или таким же упрямым дохляком, как Стив, и добился снисхождения к себе чистым упрямством? Был ли он подлецом, который бросил маму в тяжелый период, или героем, трагически погибшим за правое дело?  
  
Как бы то ни было, у матери была какая-то веская причина держать язык за зубами, и Стиву не мешало ее молчание — так он мог лишь ярче представлять себе загадочную фигуру, приписывать отцу то подвиги, то злодейства. У смутной фигуры не было ни лица, ни имени.   
  
А все, чем мать располагала в итоге — тщедушный Стив, всегда на пороге смерти, хнычущий от боли в груди. Слабое утешение.  
  
После ее смерти Стив собрал книжки в картонные коробки, чтобы отдать кому-нибудь (он так и не придумал, кому). Его поразило, как много романов накопилось за все это время. Они были распиханы по их маленькой квартире тут и там, незаметные, на обложках — страстные парочки, жмущиеся друг к другу. Ни одной медсестрички — видно, так далеко мама в своем побеге от реальности не уходила, но тут были шпионки, амазонки, пираты, графы и леди, стюардессы, оперные исполнители в бархатных плащах, монахини (Стив пришел в полнейшее замешательство) и дикарки в скудном наряде из листьев.   
  
В одном из романов героиня сбегала от коварного брата, который хотел ее убить, и терялась в прерии. В другом — ее похищали торговцы рабами, но ей удавалось бежать с корабля и вплавь добраться до почти необитаемого острова. В третьем машина ломалась посреди пустыни.  
  
Стив прочитал их все, один за другим.  
  
Каждый раз герои — он и она — оказывались в пещере. Пещера была неизбежна и будто бы являлась самостоятельным романтическим символом. В пещере было темно, но не настолько, чтобы нельзя было разглядеть «его холодно сжатые, узкие губы» и «сверкающие голубые глаза».   
  
Пещера, в которую его затаскивает Баки, похожа на чертов склеп. 

***  
  
— Это грот, а не пещера, — заявляет Баки. Он закатывает глаза так выразительно, что Стив беспокоится, как бы он себе мозг не повредил. — Не могу поверить, Роджерс, что ты не прочитал ни одной книжки про альпинистов, просто взял и ринулся в горы.  
  
— Не знал, что мне предстоит экзамен, — слабо отшучивается Стив. Он сидит, прислонившись к неровной каменной стене. Баки устраивает им ночлег, развязывает миллион шнурков, которые ужимают их спальники до размеров спичечных коробков. Стив бы помог, но его руки так трясутся, что перчатки лучше не снимать.  
  
Он смотрит в сторону входа. Там, снаружи, белая круговерть. Снег падает так плотно, что кажется — они отрезаны от мира. Тусклый фонарь лежит на полу, и каждый раз, когда Баки задевает его ногой, тени мечутся вокруг. Искажаются, сливаются в узоры. Звезды и полосы. До черта патриотично.   
  
— Эй, приятель, не отключайся. — Железные пальцы щелкают перед носом, и Стив моргает, он не помнит, как долго таращился в пустоту. Баки сидит перед ним на корточках, он уже успел разложить их спальные мешки, скинуть куртку и шапку.   
  
Баки проворно просовывает руку Стиву под воротник, чтобы нащупать пульс. Стив весь горит и плавится, только там, где ледяные пальцы прижимаются к горлу, немного полегче. Но прикосновения Стив почти не ощущает — будто пальцы Баки проходят сквозь него, не в силах затронуть.  
  
— Я чувствую себя странно, — признается Стив заплетающимся языком. — Мне кажется, я опять отделяюсь от тела.  
  
— На высоте мозг иногда выкидывает всякие штуки. — Баки говорит так, словно беспокоиться не о чем, но в его голосе звучит тревога. Брови сведены к переносице. — Из-за давления и разреженного воздуха.   
  
— Да, воздух здесь другой, — признается Стив тихо.  
  
— Где твой ингалятор? Держи его под рукой, ладно?  
  
Стив с трудом извлекает баллон из нагрудного кармана и кладет в ладонь Баки. Тот хмурится сильнее, а потом сжимает пальцы вокруг ингалятора. Так им обоим будет спокойней.   
  
— Я точно отделяюсь, — признается Стив шепотом, потому что камни за его спиной становятся мягкими, он погружается в стену. Скала хочет поглотить его.  
  
— Ну так перестань, — рявкает Баки сердито, встряхивает его за плечи, и Стив тускло улыбается.  
  
— Как скажешь, Бак. Но ты удержи меня, если что.  
  
Баки подхватывает его на руки, и в любой другой момент Стив бы возмутился, ну, или сгорел со стыда. Теперь он только закрывает глаза. Теплый поток несет его сквозь метель.   
  
Баки укладывает Стива на спальный мешок, и Стив благодарно мычит. Он мычит возмущенно, когда Баки стаскивает с него ботинки и перчатки, расстегивает куртку.   
  
— Сначала свидание, — бормочет он, вяло отпихивая руки Баки.  
  
— Олух, — цедит Барнс сквозь зубы. — Недоумок. Кретин несчастный. Отделяется он!  
  
«Олухом» Стива только бабуля звала, а она умерла, когда он был совсем маленьким. Стив не думал, что кто-то в этом веке еще так говорит.  
  
Баки укрывает его одеялом. Стив открывает глаза — через минуту или через несколько часов, сложно сказать — и Баки лежит рядом, стиснув ингалятор обеими руками.   
  
— Пока не помер, — утешает Стив.  
  
— Премного благодарен, — огрызается Баки.  
  
***  
  
Стиву снится, что он рыцарь с круглым щитом и должен сразиться с монстром. У монстра много голов, вокруг глаз чернота. Здесь Баки щетинистый, а здесь — хмурый, а здесь скалится, и его зубы — как ледяные сосульки, и отражение Стива в них искажается. У Стива только щит и два больших кулака, но он все равно знает, что победит. Он отказывается драться. Бросает щит и ждет, пока чудовище подойдет совсем близко, пока приблизит свое лицо.  
  
Стив просыпается от тяжелой ладони Баки на груди. Словно тот хочет вколотить в Стива глоток воздуха. Странно, что это помогает.  
  
— Черт бы тебя побрал, — бормочет Баки. Стив погружается в сон.  
  
Он стоит в сугробе перед входом в пещеру. Все вокруг — бесконечно белое. Горизонта не видно. Стив шагает по тропинке к вершине, по снегу, не оставляя следов. Бредет между острых пиков, мимо чахлого деревца, неясно как зацепившегося за обледенелый камень. Порывы жестокого ветра не задевают Стива. Вершина — плоский пятачок, и там его ждут пятеро альпинистов, в полном снаряжении. Они машут ему, улыбаясь, и Стив плывет ближе, не в силах остановиться. Из-за их спин выходит Баки Барнс, и тоже машет ему, обе руки у него — железные.  
  
***  
  
Стив просыпается первым. Белый свет заливает их пещеру. Баки спит рядом, приоткрыв рот. Даже во сне у него вид недовольный. Стив вспоминает ночь в отеле, как Барнс спал поперек его кровати. Он аккуратно выпутывается из одеяла.  
  
Стив чувствует себя хорошо. Отлично, на самом деле. Он накидывает куртку и выходит из грота, чтобы оценить масштабы бедствия. Встает в сугроб возле входа, щурясь на солнце.  
  
Снег искрится повсюду. Скалы словно сияют. И Стив никогда прежде не видел такого красивого неба. Словно вселенная была создана вчера, и вот лежит перед ним, новенькая и блестящая.  
  
Задрав голову, он видит вершину. Они совсем близко! Куда ближе, чем он думал. К вершине ведет тропинка, не слишком крутая, путь займет у них час или вроде того. Сердце колотится. Теперь Стив не может поверить, что он действительно добрался, что он решился на это и добился своего. Ему хочется отправиться туда немедленно, одному. Желание настолько сильное, что в груди щекотно — так всегда бывает, когда Стив ввязывается в авантюру.   
  
Стив смеется, облачко пара вылетает у него изо рта.  
  
Он возвращается в пещеру, чтобы разбудить Баки. Тот выглядит потерянным. Волосы у него торчат во все стороны, взгляд мутный.  
  
— Сколько времени? — бормочет он, озираясь, будто ждет увидеть напольные часы с маятником. — Почему солнце уже встало? Как ты?  
  
— На какой вопрос мне ответить первым? — уточняет Стив насмешливо, глядя, как Баки трет глаза. В левой руке у него по-прежнему ингалятор, и Стив осторожно вынимает баллон из стиснутых пальцев. — Погода отличная, и лучше нам поторопиться.  
  
Но ему приходится ждать, пока Баки упакует спальные мешки, а потом еще затянет каждый ремешок на его страховочном поясе. Стив сгорает от нетерпения, ему хочется прыгать и топтаться на месте, словно ребенку. Баки умывается снегом и сразу выглядит бодрее; они взгромождают на себя рюкзаки и ступают на снежную тропу.  
  
— Мы уже почти на месте, — сообщает Стив радостно, — до вершины рукой подать.   
  
Баки строит гримасу.  
  
— Спасибо, кэп.  
  
Стив уже знает, что будет по этому скучать.

  
***

Они идут по узкой тропке над глубоким ущельем, и Стив заглядывает в него, потому что не может удержаться. Баки показывает ему «бычьи лбы» — какие-то ледяные выступы на стенах ущелья, и в них нет ничего бычьего, но Стив изображает восхищенный интерес. Он послушно поворачивает голову, когда Баки указывает рукой в другую сторону, где высятся маленькие пики, и называет их «жандармами». 

Губы сами собой расплываются в улыбку. Солнце светит им в глаза, и Баки достает две пары смешных альпинистских очков с оранжевыми стекляшками. Снег хрустит под ногами, и Стив напевает себе под нос, и Баки пихает его в плечо, чтобы заткнулся.

Стив смотрит на Барнса, на его кривую ухмылку, и внезапно видит, каким он был — до того, как все это с ним случилось. Каким обаятельным он умел быть, и как легко заводил друзей, и дамочки были от него без ума — Стив безошибочно определяет такой типаж, потому что слишком долго мечтал стать кем-то вроде него (не ради дамочек; просто чтобы быть как можно меньше похожим на себя самого). Стив легко может представить Баки в пижонском прикиде, на какой-нибудь вечеринке; широкие плечи обтянуты белоснежной рубашкой, руки небрежно спрятаны в карманы модных брюк, волосы коротко пострижены и забраны гелем, подбородок выбрит безупречно, и улыбка сверкает на лице, опасная, хищная, мальчишеская. Стив может представить, как Баки играет в бильярд или покер, угощает выпивкой приятелей, подмигивает девушке у барной стойки, движется к музыкальному автомату, легко пританцовывая по дороге, потому что в его теле слишком много энергии. 

Стив пытается представить это и понять, влюбился бы он в такого Баки сильнее, или возненавидел бы пижона? Он не может знать наверняка.

— Не зевай, — говорит Баки, схватив Стива за плечо и направляя в нужную сторону. Тропинка заворачивает к крутому склону вдоль отвесной стены. К счастью, тут не нужно взбираться с ледобурами. Они проходят мимо льдистых камней, за которые каким-то чудом уцепилось чахлое деревце. К сухой ветке привязан флуоресцентно-желтый шнурок, такой яркий, что светится на солнце. 

— Альпинисты всегда оставляют такие послания для следующих групп, — замечает Баки. И после паузы добавляет: — Дуган его повесил.

Он касается шнурка железными пальцами. Стив стоит рядом, радостное волнение, которым он был наполнен с самого утра, медленно испаряется. Он хочет сказать что-нибудь правильное, что-нибудь, что поможет, но только молча кладет руку Баки на плечо. Тот уклоняется и велит продолжать путь.

«Они были так счастливы, — думает Стив, неотрывно глядя на вершину, которая уже совсем близко. — Они должны были чувствовать себя так же, как я. Полный восторг, да?» 

У самой вершины Баки замедляет шаг.

— Дальше пойдешь один, — сообщает он Стиву хмуро.

Стив на два шага впереди, но оборачивается, внезапно напуганный. Ему вспоминается сон о вершине. Впрочем, от сна осталось лишь смутное ощущение тревоги, которое вдруг становится сильнее.

— Разве ты не хочешь в Место Силы? — спрашивает Стив, и Баки делает сложное выражение лица.

— Это как паломничество, Роджерс. Тебе не понравится, если там будут посторонние. 

— Ты не посторонний, — просто отвечает Стив, и это звучит куда честнее, чем он хотел, но плевать. Барнс упрямо наклоняет голову, сцепив на груди руки.

— Я туда не пойду, и точка. Собираешься препираться со мной до вечера — дело твое, но я бы не тратил на это время.

И Стив сдается. Он поворачивается к Баки спиной и взбирается на вершину, ни разу не оглянувшись.

***

Это красиво. Так красиво, что у Стива перехватывает дыхание. Маленькая площадка усыпана чем-то... не снегом, чем-то другим, это похоже на маленькие осколки или кристаллы, и Стив увязает в них, как в песке, пока бредет в центр площадки. Они светятся. Может, отражают солнце, но Стиву кажется — они сами излучают свет, голубой, зеленый или аквамариновый... У Стива всегда были трудности с тем, чтобы различить эти цвета. Это самая высокая точка горы, и Стив видит вокруг только небо, огромное, тяжелое.

Он делает вдох, другой, и понимает, что дышится здесь очень легко. Ветра почти нет, очень тихо, только хруст осколков под ботинками. Стив снимает очки, и сияние становится ярче. Оно поднимается от земли, искажает пространство вокруг. Место Силы.

Стив садится на корточки, и, стянув толстые перчатки, загребает руками кристаллы. Они не такие холодные, как снег, но жалят кожу, едва заметно. Стиву хочется забрать парочку на память, но он позволяет им высыпаться между пальцев. Он знает, что это запрещено. У этого места есть свои правила.

Стив ломает голову, должен ли он загадать желание, помолиться или сделать что-нибудь еще, и в конце концов ничего не делает. В голове у него пусто, все тело легкое, но это не похоже на начало приступа. Это похоже на... эйфорию.

Стив не знает, как долго он сидит, перебирая в пальцах кристаллы, но когда он выпрямляется, его колени болят. У него возникает ощущение, что он бессмертен, неуязвим, как какой-то супергерой. Здесь возможно все, что угодно. Его проблема с тремором кажется такой маленькой и глупой, что не стоит тратить на нее это огромное могущество, сконцентрированное в Месте Силы. Он может пожелать все, что угодно, и Стиву кажется — он хочет чего-то другого, чего-то невозможно огромного, только не может понять, чего именно. 

Голова кружится.

Стив поднимает ладони. Они не дрожат. Он смеется, сначала тихонько, потом громче. Запрокидывает голову к небу. Здесь нет никого, ничего, только Стив, и он сияет, как чертова лампочка, и он никогда не забудет это чувство. Он издает вопль, ликующий, дикий. Он набирает побольше воздуха и кричит, кричит, пока горло не начинает болеть.

Когда Стив оборачивается, он видит Баки. 

— Я не сдержался, — немного смущенно говорит Стив, понимая, что вопил как полоумный. — Просто это место...

— Да, — отвечает Баки, глядя на осколки под ногами. — Да, я знаю.

Стив смеется, как пьяный, и Баки поднимает на него глаза. Кажется, что они тоже мягко светятся. Баки смотрит на Стива так, словно  _любуется_ им, и это невозможно, но когда Стив идет к нему, Баки идет навстречу.

И когда они сталкиваются на полпути, Стив целует Баки, и Баки целует его в ответ. 

 


	5. Бестелесные духи

— Без понятия, откуда это вещество и из чего оно состоит, но в нем есть что-то наркотическое, — замечает Баки, выравнивая железными пальцами кристаллы. Они притягивают, их хочется касаться. Стив сидит рядом, ему хочется касаться Баки, но он держит руки при себе. Внезапный порыв прошел, и когда поцелуй закончился, они оба почувствовали себя неловко. Тяжело будет остаток пути делать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
  
Стив чувствует, как его лицо пылает. Он не смотрит на Баки, смотрит на его протез, отражающий блеск кристаллов.  
  
— Я знаю, что сюда поднималась парочка ученых, они хотели исследовать эту штуку. Они взяли образцы, а что дальше было, никто не знает. Только ничего больше не слышно ни про этих ученых, ни про исследования. Другие исследователи тоже приходили, но добровольцев их провожать к вершине больше не нашлось — у нас в городе таких не жалуют.   
  
Баки зажимает между пальцами кристалл, смотрит сквозь него на Стива.  
  
— Они назвали это вещество «тессеракт», из-за того, как у него молекулы сложены, или еще чего... А местные зовут это «вселенской пылью».   
  
Стив все молчит, и Баки тоже прекращает лекцию, неловко пожав плечом.   
  
— Ну как, приятель, стоило оно того? — фальшиво бодрым тоном спрашивает он у Стива. Стив смотрит ему в глаза, и Баки отворачивается.  
  
— Я не чувствую себя другим, — говорит Стив тихо. — На секунду казалось, что все получилось, но теперь... я уже не помню, как это ощущалось.  
  
— Ты это ты, — зло отзывается Баки, и неясно, к кому он обращается. — Глупо надеяться, что волшебные камушки помогут тебе сбежать от этого.  
  
Он зарывается пальцами в кристаллы, сжимает руку в кулак, а потом заставляет себя расслабиться. От порыва холодного ветра волосы падают ему на лицо, и Баки хмуро оглядывается.  
  
— Пора бы в путь. Небо темнеет.  
  
Теперь Стив замечает: сияние потускнело уже пару минут как, потому что солнце скрылось за большим свинцовым облаком. Другие такие облака тянутся со стороны горизонта. Небо темнеет очень быстро, быстрее, чем внизу, в нормальном мире.  
  
— Вперед, Роджерс, — командует Баки, поднимаясь, и хмурится еще сильней. Он снова поторапливает, когда Стив замирает на краю площадки, чтобы в последний раз оглядеть Место силы.  
  
Ветер становится сильнее, начинает падать мелкий снег, который летит в лицо. Баки выбирает новый маршрут — короткий и крутой. Он скользит по снежному склону, в черном с ног до головы — призрак-серфингист. Снег брызжет из-под его ботинок.   
  
— За мной, Стив, — зовет он, пока тот неловко скатывается со склона. На ногах устоять удается, но грации в Стиве, как в пингвине посреди пустыни. Баки ловит его у подножья склона, прежде чем Стив успевает провалиться в снежную яму.  
  
— Туда. — Баки бежит по хрустящему ледяному настилу, и Стив старается не отставать, он старается изо всех сил, хотя почти ничего не видит перед собой из-за снежных зарядов, которые ветер бросает ему в лицо. Погода портится очень быстро. Раздается глухой треск, будто небо разламывается пополам. Стив не видит молний, но гром — достаточно плохой признак, чтобы Баки выругался. Ветер уносит его слова, но Стив видит каждое движение губ неожиданно четко, будто в замедленной съемке.  
  
Потому что земля начинает трястись, и вдали с грохотом обваливаются ледяные глыбы — и ледник, на котором они с Баки стоят, покрывается трещинами.  
  
Они не тратят времени и бегут вперед на пределе возможностей. Баки впереди, показывая дорогу. Они несутся к обрыву, но Стив уверен, там есть какой-то спуск, который приведет их в безопасное место. У Баки должен быть план. Стив доверяет ему полностью, даже если кто-то другой назвал бы это глупостью.  
  
Пока они бегут, Стив не чувствует усталости и боли, которые почти все время сопровождали его в горах; его тело просто движется сквозь снег и ветер, легкие работают, кулаки стиснуты. Тяжесть рюкзака за плечами словно исчезает: Стив забывает о его существовании. Он не падает, даже когда нога проезжается по ледяному участку, спрятанному под снегом — Стив только взмахивает руками и скользит дальше, за Баки, глядя ему в спину.   
  
Поэтому так ужасно, чудовищно несправедливо, что трещина, через которую Баки без страха перепрыгивает, становится шире, расходится в стороны, становясь для Стива серьезным препятствием. И он просто знает — просто  _знает_  — что не сможет оказаться на той стороне.  
  
Он застывает на краю, ветер толкает его в спину, ледяная крошка осыпается в пропасть между двух обледеневших краев.   
  
— Прыгай, — кричит Баки сквозь ветер, застыв на той стороне.  
  
Стив качает головой.  
  
— Я не могу.  
  
— ПРЫГАЙ, — кричит Баки, глядя ему за спину.   
  
— Я обойду там. — Стив глядит вдаль, куда уходит трещина. Она должна где-то заканчиваться, это не займет слишком много времени. Только он знает: позади него, от вершины, спускается белый снежный туман. С каждым раскатом грома он ближе, он опутывает все, заставляя исчезнуть. Идет ли лавина в их сторону или на несколько миль правее, по соседнему склону — невозможно понять отсюда. — Я пойду в обход, — кричит Стив Баки, отступая от трещины. — Иди вперед, я догоню.  
  
— Никуда я без тебя не уйду, — кричит Баки в ярости. Снег почти полностью скрыл его фигуру, Стив не видит руки, протянутые с той стороны, но угадывает их, когда почти срывается в трещину, но его удерживают и затаскивают на твердую поверхность. Стив лежит на Баки, вцепившись в него обеими руками, и не может открыть глаза.  
  
— Не говори, что ты прыгнул, зажмурившись, идиот, — бормочет Баки ему в лицо, и Стив чувствует его судорожное дыхание на своей коже, которая моментально замерзает. Через секунду они снова на ногах.   
  
Они бегут, едва различая дорогу. Видимость нулевая. Ветер теперь бьет их в спину, и низкий, пробирающий до костей гул говорит о том, что лавина уже близко. На них сыплется снег и ледяная крошка, которая ранит лицо, цокает по стеклам очков. Как только ледник оказывается позади, ноги увязают в снегу. Стив вспоминает воскресную школу и как ему рассказывали о девятом, худшем из кругов ада: ледяная пустыня, где скитаются грешники. Тогда он решил, что лучше уж замерзнуть, чем гореть живьем. Но сейчас Стив предпочел бы просто остаться в живых.  
  
Перед ними обрыв, и Баки дергает с ремня какие-то железяки, вбивает крюк в ледяную корку, которая совсем не выглядит надежной. Он прикрепляет Стива к веревке и показывает вниз.  
  
— Держись за веревку, отталкивайся ногами от стены, — велит он, уже начиная вязать узел для себя. — Я пойду за тобой.  
  
Снег обрушивается на них, когда они уже внизу. Они укрылись под ледяным выступом, который сдерживает лавину, и основная — убийственная — часть катится дальше белым грохочущим потоком, но их оттесняет снежной волной к самой стене, и Стив не может дышать, не может двигаться, он забивается в щель, которая становится шире, становится укрытием для него и для Баки.  
  
Места там едва хватает для них двоих с рюкзаками, и они держатся друг за друга, дрожа, пока мир грохочет и рушится вокруг.  
  
Когда лавина проходит, становится очень тихо. Баки включает фонарь, чтобы обнаружить, что путь наружу забит снегом. Они замурованы в ледяной скале и не оставили ни единой подсказки, ни единого следа.  
  
И только Стив виноват в этом.

 

***

 

— Это ни черта не твоя вина, — говорит Баки, потроша рюкзак. Стиву приходится навалиться сверху, потому что рюкзак занимает большую часть пространства. — Гребаная удача, что ты нашел это место, потому что иначе нас бы завалило снегом. Я не знал, где спрятаться. Я надеялся, что выступ нас укроет, но снега было слишком много. Мы были бы уже покойниками.  
  
— А теперь мы просто медленно задохнемся или замерзнем до смерти, — бодро отвечает Стив. Баки резко качает головой.  
  
— Без паники, Роджерс. У меня был план для экстренного случая.   
  
Стив думает о лопате, но снег утрамбован так плотно, что выход не прокопать. Баки достает рацию, упакованную в несколько слоев полиэтилена.   
  
— Если твоя удача все еще с нами, мы сможем поймать сигнал, — говорит Баки, коротко улыбнувшись Стиву. Он сохраняет спокойствие — по крайней мере, его голос звучит спокойно. Стив думает: возможно, они оба слишком устали, чтобы паниковать. Он светит фонариком на рацию, пока Баки ее настраивает. Раздается шипение, треск, потом прорываются какие-то голоса, искаженные, жуткие, призрачные. Баки бьет рацией по ладони, снова щелкает переключателем.   
  
— Давай же, давай, — бормочет он, сгорбившись над рюкзаком. Стив прижимается к ледяной стенке, и холод медленно пробирается сквозь все слои одежды.   
  
«Станция девять, говорите», — глухо раздается из рации, и Баки прижимает рацию к губам, на секунду закрыв глаза. Потом он берет себя в руки.  
  
— Станция девять, это Баки Барнс, прием. — В ответ лишь шуршание. — Прием, вы меня слышите?..  
  
Шуршание, шуршание.  
  
— Станция девять, прием! Мы терпим бедствие у вершины, — кричит Баки в рацию, не встречаясь со Стивом взглядом. — Нужна спасательная команда. Вы слышите меня?  
  
Шуршание.  
  
— Вы слышите меня?!.. — повторяет Баки, зажмурившись. Они со Стивом ждут, и в тишине слышно лишь только их тяжелое дыхание. Они оба вздрагивают, когда рация оживает.  
  
«Вас понял. Укажите координаты».  
  
— Мы пошли по юго-восточному маршруту вниз от вершины. Сейчас мы в трещине, случился обвал. Над южной седловиной, вторая или третья ступенька, сразу после ледника. Не могу определить точнее. Прием.  
  
«Сколько человек? Состояние?»  
  
— Двое. — Баки бросает взгляд на Стива и тут же утыкается в рацию. — Я и турист. Без повреждений, но здесь мало воздуха, и выход...  
  
Шуршание, шуршание. Оглушительный треск, сквозь который прорывается усталое:  
  
«Да черт возьми, Барнс».  
  
Баки стискивает рацию своей железной рукой, и Стив боится, что она рассыплется в осколки.  
  
— Нам нужна помощь. Пожалуйста.  
  
«Вас понял. Скоро за вами придут. Держитесь».  
  
Баки выпускает рацию и приваливается к стенке, закрыв глаза. В желтом свете фонаря его лицо похоже на японскую маску: бледное, бесстрастное.   
  
— Теперь остается только ждать, — сообщает он Стиву, сдвигая рюкзак, насколько это возможно. — Вдвоем мы тут не устроимся. Садись сверху.   
  
— Я не... — Стив неловко переминается, прижавшись к стенке, запутавшись в ногах Барнса. — Мне и тут удобно.  
  
— Долго ты так не простоишь. — Баки изворачивается, чтобы просунуть под себя рюкзак и сесть повыше от холодного пола. — Давай, Стив, мы должны греть друг друга, чтобы дождаться спасателей.  
  
Баки вытягивает ноги, и Стив садится к нему на колени, лицом к лицу. Бедрами он задевает стены пещеры. Кажется, что стало еще теснее.   
  
— Надеюсь, у тебя нет клаустрофобии, — бормочет Стив угрюмо. — Как думаешь, сколько нам придется ждать?  
  
— Если они поспешат, могут успеть к следующему утру.   
  
Стив старается не показывать, что поражен этой мыслью. Он вспоминает, сколько у них отняло восхождение. Глупо рассчитывать, что альпинисты спустятся с вертолета через час, чтобы раскопать их. Не в этом крохотном городке.   
  
Ему становится холоднее. Он смотрит на Барнса, а тот, стиснув зубы, размышляет о чем-то.  
  
— Нам нужно погасить фонарь. Мы можем попытаться просигналить, когда здесь будут спасатели. Будем экономить заряд. — Он щелкает кнопкой, и они погружаются во тьму.   
  
В темноте Стиву не так неловко седлать его бедра, но зато возникает жуткое, давящее ощущение, что они погребены заживо. И словно бы стало еще холоднее. Стив не чувствует ног. Он решает, что лучше промолчать об этом.  
  
— Иди сюда. — Баки притягивает его ближе. Он достал из рюкзака спальный мешок, в который они укутываются как в одеяло. Стив утыкается лицом в шею Баки, чувствует под губами его волосы, заиндевевшие, жесткие прядки. — Мы не умрем, — шепчет Баки, неуклюже поглаживая Стива по спине, их синтетические куртки шуршат, соприкасаясь. — Мы не умрем, — это как колыбельная, как мантра, которую повторяла Стиву мать, когда он горел в бреду. «Ты не умрешь, Стиви», — говорила она, и Стиву всегда хотелось спросить, откуда она знает.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Стив и легко касается губами щеки Баки. Тот замирает. — Там, на вершине, мы с тобой...  
  
— Давай не будем об этом, — обрывает его Баки. Стива окатывает горячей волной стыда. Он рад темноте, потому что может не видеть отвращения или презрения на лице Баки. Он хотел бы выпутаться из его объятий, но Баки не расцепляет руки за его спиной. — Стив, это плохая идея, — мягко говорит он.   
  
— Прости, — сдавленно отвечает Стив. — Я не хотел тебя оскорбить.  
  
— Ты не оскорбил меня.   
  
— Мы все еще можем быть друзьями, верно? — Это звучит жалко, но Стиву все равно. Даже когда Баки отвечает со вздохом:  
  
— И это тоже плохая идея.   
  
— Почему? — Упрямство побеждает и стыд, и гордость. Стив был отвергнут так много раз, но каждый раз это одинаково больно.  
  
Или нет; каким-то образом этот раз — худший из всех.  
  
Они заперты в крохотном пространстве еще как минимум на десять часов. Возможно, не лучший момент, чтобы выяснять отношения. Может, поэтому Стив повторяет:  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Мы не друзья, Роджерс, — мрачно отвечает Баки, согрев дыханием его ухо.  
  
— Ты мой друг, — просто возражает Стив.  
  
— Ты — мое задание, — отзывается Баки. — Это работа. И я ее провалил.  
  
— Без тебя я бы и полпути не одолел, — возражает Стив, и Баки ухмыляется, от резкого, горячего выдоха у Стива мурашки по коже.   
  
— Может, лучше было бы тебе остановиться на полпути.  
  
Стив никогда в жизни не считал это вариантом.  
  
— Мне плевать, как ты это назовешь, Баки, — говорит он с вызовом. — Ты стал моим другом, нравится это тебе или нет.  
  
— Не думал, что ты настолько отчаялся. — Это звучит обидно, и Баки хочет задеть Стива, так что Стив немного отстраняется.  
  
— У меня есть и другие друзья, знаешь ли.   
  
— В самом деле?   
  
— О, да пошел ты. Побольше, чем у тебя.  
  
— Это как раз несложно. — Баки насмехается над ним, но и над собой тоже, и Стиву становится немного легче, когда разговор уходит в эту сторону. Может, ему легче, потому что Баки больше не дышит ему в шею, и не сжимает руки так крепко, будто они на краю пропасти.  
  
— Сэм Уилсон. Мой лучший друг.  
  
— О, целый один?  
  
— Он ветеран и ведет группу поддержки. Бегает каждое утро. Всегда рядом, чтобы помочь. Не только сильный, но и мудрый.   
  
— Ну просто воплощенный идеал. Только крыльев не хватает, — язвит Баки, и Стиву кажется, его голос звучит ревниво. — И как же твой мудрый Сэм Уилсон отнесся к идее восхождения?   
  
Стив вздыхает. Баки смеется, стиснув его плечо.  
  
— Упрямый маленький ублюдок. Еще бы ты с кем-то советовался.  
  
Спустя минуту молчания Баки спрашивает:  
  
— И что же... Вы с этим мистером Совершенство...   
  
Стив в ужасе от одной мысли.  
  
— Ладно, я просто спросил.   
  
Стив медлит секунду или две, потом расстегивает свою куртку.

— Что ты делаешь? — резко спрашивает Баки.  
  
— Расстегни тоже. Будет теплее, если мы прижмемся друг к другу.   
  
Замешкавшись, Баки бормочет:  
  
— Ладно. — Он добавляет, когда Стив прижимается к нему грудью. — Иногда люди на большой высоте... замерзающие альпинисты... они скидывают всю одежду перед смертью, будто им становится жарко. Их находят в снегу, почти голых, синих как чернила.   
  
Стив не отвечает.  
  
— Другие съеживаются в позе эмбриона. Я знал одну женщину, которая поднималась на Эверест с кислородным баллоном. Во время спуска ее кислород закончился, но дышать там все равно было можно. Она отказалась идти дальше. Ее друзья не могли ее заставить. Им пришлось спуститься в лагерь, чтобы взять для нее новый баллон, но когда они вернулись, она уже была мертва. Лежала на боку, стиснув зубы и широко открыв глаза. Она вырыла себе яму в снегу, сняла перчатки. Ее пальцы смерзлись вместе.   
  
— Мы не умрем, Баки, — шепчет Стив, прижав голову Баки к своему плечу. — Здесь не так уж и холодно.  
  
— Ты дрожишь.  
  
— Тебе кажется. — Стив берет лицо Баки в свои ладони, щетина колет кожу. Пальцы Стива согреваются. Его руки не дрожат, его руки уверены, когда он заставляет Баки запрокинуть лицо.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает Баки, когда Стив склоняется к его губам. Когда целует его подбородок, скулу, шею.   
  
— Потом ты можешь сделать вид, что ничего не было, — обещает Стив. — На высоте у людей с головой не порядок, сам же говорил, — бормочет он, целуя шею Баки, слушая его резкие вздохи. — А мы просто греем друг друга, верно? И никакие вовсе не друзья... — Он тихо смеется, когда Баки вздрагивает от легкого укуса. — Верно?..  
  
— Стив...  
  
Может, он и стал другим человеком. Новым, бессмертным и бесстрашным. Он не сомневается, когда накрывает рукой пах Баки, когда сжимает его через штаны. Он не медлит, расстегивая ремень и пуговицы, ощупывая напряженную твердость через термобелье.   
  
Ему жаль, что он не видит лица Баки, только угадывает в сумраке блеск глаз, когда берет в руку нежный, горячий член, когда ласкает его, так, будто знает, что нужно делать.  
  
Ему кажется, он и правда знает.  
  
Он угадывает по вздохам Баки, по его еле заметному движению навстречу. Натягивает крайнюю плоть на головку, ведет вверх и вниз, скользит по стволу, который твердеет еще больше в его руках. На шелковистой, гладкой головке выступает смазка, Стив гладит пальцем скользкую щелку, нежно и мучительно медленно. Баки издает дрожащий вздох, и Стив сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать, не разрушить момент. Он хочет ласкать Баки дольше, хочет взять в ладонь его яйца, хочет склониться и обхватить член губами, хотя никогда раньше так не делал. Он боится, что это будет слишком. Баки замер под ним, ладони плотно прижаты к бедрам Стива. Когда его живая рука неуверенно сдвигается по бедру Стива, замирает между его раздвинутых ног, Стив не может сдержаться от короткого всхлипа. Баки вжимает ему ладонь между ног, и Стив трется о нее, бесстыдно, потеряв контроль над собой. Он хочет больше. Он всегда хочет больше.  
  
— Могу я... Бак, пожалуйста, можно мне... — хрипит Стив, и Баки не отвечает, потому что Стив не способен озвучить просьбу до конца. Он расстегивает свои штаны, его член буквально пылает, Стиву кажется, он вот-вот взорвется. Так хорошо, что почти больно.   
  
Они снова прижимаются друг к другу, их члены трутся, под ладонью скользко, и Стив ускоряет движения, отчаянно, резко дрочит им обоим, пока Баки держит его. Пальцы Баки сжимаются, впиваются в бедра Стива, заставляя толкаться, и здесь слишком мало места для маневра, но Стив прижимается к Баки всем телом, двигает бедрами, и когда ладони Баки сжимают его задницу, стонет непристойно громко, так, что они оба замирают на секунду.   
  
А потом все уже не важно. Они просто пытаются... пытаются прижаться еще крепче, вплавиться друг в друга, и у них довольно хорошо выходит, потому что Стив уже не различает, где его тело, а где тело Баки. Он обхватывает их члены двумя руками, скользя от основания к головке, снова и снова, пока белое мельтешение под сомкнутыми веками не становится ослепительным.   
  
Баки издает тихий, мучительный звук, вздрагивая под ним всем телом, и Стив с упоением понимает, что может повторить это, просто продолжив двигать рукой. Сделать так, чтобы Баки снова застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, чтобы откинул голову, ударяясь затылком о стену, чтобы вздернул бедра так резко, так исступленно.   
  
— Я не могу, не могу, — задыхается Баки, и Стив смеется чужим, незнакомым смехом. Они могут. Его ладоням становится горячо, словно они объяты пламенем.   
  
***  
  
Стив лежит в кольце рук Баки, дышит глубоко и медленно. Он не пожалеет о растраченном на стоны кислороде. Он вообще ни о чем не пожалеет.  
  
Баки застегивает его штаны и укутывает их в спальник.  
  
***  
  
— Не спи. — Баки тормошит Стива, растирает его руки. — Стив. Стив!..  
  
Стив хочет ответить, но он слишком устал, чтобы даже глаза открыть. Может, его глаза открыты — он не понимает, слишком уж темно. Может, он дрожит, а может, это Баки — сложно разобраться.   
  
— Прости меня. Прости. Простите, — бормочет Баки, стиснув объятья, его железная рука лежит на загривке Стива, ледяная. Стив не чувствует ног, не чувствует себя. — Простите меня. Я должен был сдохнуть там, простите... Я убил их, Стив.  
  
Стив не может ответить. Не может покачать головой.   
  
— Я связал их, Стив. Они могли выбраться, но я связал их.   
  
Только прерывистый голос Баки — все, что осталось в этой темноте. И его ледяная рука, которая сжимается на шее Стива.   
  
— Был сложный участок, и я связал их страховкой, каждый был прицеплен к веревке. Я шел впереди. Мы поднялись на гребень, и нужно было расцепить их, но дальше был следующий участок — и я не хотел снова возиться с веревкой. Я отвязал себя и велел им идти следом, прокладывал путь. Когда сошла лавина, мы бежали, но они были связаны, а я нет. Они могли спастись, Стив, но все остались под снегом. Потому что я пожалел времени.   
  
Баки хрипло дышит ему в плечо, он задыхается — или это Стив задыхается.   
  
Сложно сказать.  
  
— Я убил их, Стив.  
  
Они падают куда-то, или это гора смыкается вокруг них, осыпаясь вселенской пылью.  
  
— Стив? Стив, пожалуйста, только не спи. Стив. Стив, не умирай, не умирай, не умирай!  
  
Его руки трясутся. Его грудь вибрирует, раскалываясь гулким низким рокотом, сам он — лавина, распадающаяся на ледяные обломки, он дрожит, дрожит так сильно, что зубы клацают, и Баки не может удержать его.  
  
Стив падает, и Баки летит следом, крепко связанные, вместе до конца.

 

***

 

Стив летит над лавиной, бестелесный дух.  
  
Спустившись в низину, покрытую толстым слоем снега, он ищет особое место. Бредет по снегу, не оставляя следов, пока тревога не становится слишком сильной. Тогда он останавливается и смотрит вниз.   
  
Баки стоит позади него. Молчаливый, бесстрастный. Он не двигается, когда Стив опускается на колени и принимается рыть снег. Ладони проходят сквозь сугроб, не задевая его.   
  
Стив задыхается.   
  
Ему так холодно. Так холодно.  
  
Стив снова оборачивается, ища помощи. Баки стоит прямо позади него, вплотную, и только смотрит.  
  
Стиву кажется — он слышит треск рации. Треск и шипение, что заполняют его уши, заставляют истончаться, растворяться в холодном воздухе. Стив боится, что не успеет. Он снова погружает дрожащие пальцы в снег.   
  
Он видит их. Одинокие фигуры, что идут к нему по снегу. Они появляются из ниоткуда, из белой пелены на горизонте. Один за другим они приближаются.  
  
Высокий мужчина с длинным носом падает на колени рядом со Стивом, принимаясь рыть снег. Неслышно подходит круглолицый японец в смешной шапке, и он тоже принимается копать. Крепкий темнокожий парень садится рядом со Стивом, плечо к плечу. Мужчина с густыми усами, покрытыми инеем, зачерпывает снег в обе ладони. Рация трещит оглушительно громко, и Стиву кажется, он слышит отрывистые команды. Он слышит лай собак.   
  
Он не может дышать. Ему так больно, так холодно. Он не чувствует левой руки. Но не сдается. Никогда не сдается.  
  
Они раскидывают снег все вместе, сосредоточенно, яростно. Стив оглядывается, и Баки делает шаг вперед. Он падает на колени рядом с ними, сгорбившись, и смотрит, как они копают.  
  
Потом он присоединяется к ним.  
  
Собаки лают совсем близко, и Стив хочет позвать на помощь. Но у него нет голоса. Когда он поднимает голову, вокруг никого нет — он остался один.   
  
Он находит холодную руку в снегу, слабые пальцы, что выглядывают из сугроба. Он берется за эту руку, потому что не может больше ничего сделать.  
  
Спасатели прочесывают низину. Один подходит достаточно близко, чтобы заметить торчащую из сугроба ладонь. Пальцы Баки сжимаются, когда он пытается удержать руку Стива в своей, но Стив исчезает, испаряется.  
  
— Сюда! Скорее, сюда, — кричит спасатель, достав рацию.   
  
***  
  
— Скорее, мне нужна помощь, — кричит кто-то у Стива над ухом. Он открывает глаза и видит только белоснежную пелену. Это небо над ним. Он не может пошевелиться, его тело не слушается, больше не слушается. Он пристегнут к носилкам, и двое альпинистов в ярких куртках поднимают его. Лают собаки.   
  
Его куда-то несут, и Стив гадает, как они собираются спускать носилки с отвесной скалы. Он не собирается слишком много думать об этом; доверяет спасателям делать их работу.   
  
Он так устал. Хочет закрыть глаза, но не может. Снег падает ему на ресницы.   
  
Стив смотрит в белое небо, пока оно не расплывается перед глазами.

 


	6. Человек-лавина

Первое, что Стив видит, очнувшись — дурацкая рожа Сэма. Стив в больнице, и, как тысячу раз прежде, в его вену уходит трубка. В узкое окошко жизнерадостно светит солнце. Из айпада Сэма на прикроватном столике играет музыка.  
  
— Марвин Гэй? — слабо уточняет Стив. — Какой сейчас год?  
  
Сэм усмехается и взбивает ему подушку, вместо того, чтобы хорошенько взбить самого Стива. У Сэма все в порядке с сублимацией.   
  
— А где цветы и шоколадки? — бормочет Стив невнятно   
  
— Прости, дружище, не успел заехать на заправку. Слегка торопился, мне тут сказали, ты опять при смерти.  
  
— Брехня.  
  
Стив улыбается Сэму, и тот улыбается в ответ своей сияющей улыбкой. А через секунду становится серьезным.  
  
— Отправился на вершину горы? Серьезно?..  
  
— Достиг просветления и все такое. — Стив двигает рукой по одеялу, медленно, чтобы не вытащить капельницу. — Со мной был еще один парень. Баки Барнс. Ты не знаешь, он здесь? Он в порядке?  
  
— Да уж получше тебя будет, — усмехается Сэм сердито. — Его выписали утром. Он заглядывал сюда.  
  
— Вот как. — Стив смотрит на одеяло, нахмурившись. — Он просил... что-нибудь передать?  
  
Стив не хочет знать, насколько понимающим может быть взгляд Сэма.  
  
— Пожелал нам удачного пути домой.  
  
***  
  
Их самолет рано утром, так что на ночь они останавливаются в том же номере, который Стив снимал прежде. Сэм помогает Стиву упаковать вещи. Остается куча альпинистского барахла, и Стив не знает, что с ним делать. Они заказывают обед в номер, но Стив не голоден, а Сэм ворчит, потому что в номере нет телевизора.   
  
Когда Стив уходит «на прогулку», он оставляет Сэма в холле гостиницы, где тот смотрит маленький барахлящий телевизор вместе с пожилой леди. Вечернее шоу Ларри Кинга.   
  
Стив отправляется в самый грязный бар, чтобы найти Баки. Там пусто, и за стойкой вместо знакомого бармена — женщина с тусклыми рыжими волосами. Она листает журнал.  
  
Стив садится на высокий барный табурет. Он озирается. В темном углу зала, за столиком, играет в карты парочка стариков. Мужчина с лэптопом сидит у входа — очевидно, сам удивлен, как его сюда занесло. Никаких следов Баки.  
  
— Не видела, — отвечает бармен, когда Стив спрашивает ее о Баки. — Давно он не заходил. И столько же еще бы его пьяную задницу не видеть.  
  
— Вы знаете, где он живет? — спрашивает Стив, сам себя презирая. Дамочка высоко задирает брови.  
  
— Я что, слежу за ним, по-твоему?   
  
Заметив выражение его лица, она смягчается.  
  
— Это маленький городок, но здесь всем плевать друг на друга. Я знаю про Барнса только то, что все остальные знают. Знаю, что разрешения водить туристов у него больше нет. Знаю, что вы с ним все равно в гору пошли. И что вас потом спасатели спускали. Засудить его теперь хочешь?  
  
— Он спас мне жизнь, мэм, — сухо отвечает Стив. — Я только хотел попрощаться. Я улетаю завтра.  
  
— «Мэм». — Она смеется, закатив глаза. — Ладно, малец. Оставь ему записку, если зайдет, так передам.  
  
Стив не знает, стоит ли. Он сам сказал Баки, что они ничего не должны друг другу. И могут делать вид, будто ничего не было. Похоже, Баки уже начал это делать. И у него прекрасно выходит.  
  
Стив все равно вырывает листок из блокнота и долго сидит над ним, с карандашом наготове.   
  
Закончив, он уходит. Но перед этим отыскивает в музыкальном автомате песню, которую все время слушал Баки.   
  
«О, да сколько можно!» — кричит старик из дальнего угла бара.

 

***

 

Народу на выставке больше, чем Стив мог предположить. Он искренне не понимает, кто все эти люди и откуда они знают про него. Может, это всё — добрые друзья Сэма и Наташи? Скорее уж Сэма; Стив уверен, их бы хватило на небольшой стадион.

Он улыбается и кивает, если кто-то обращается к нему, но в ушах стоит ровный гул. В оконном стекле Стив видит свое отражение: напуганный мальчишка в слишком дорогом костюме. Пиджак сидит странно, слегка топорщится на спине. По крайней мере, Стив отказался от идеи с накладными плечами. 

Он хватает бокал шампанского с подноса, когда мимо проходит официант. Официанты... С ума сойти можно. Стив знал, что нужно было контролировать каждый шаг Наташи, когда та организовывала выставку, чтобы она не превратила все это в безумное шоу. Он не удивится, если в какой-то момент в зал ворвутся конные гвардейцы, жонглирующие факелами.

Но надо сказать, Наташа сделала все со вкусом. Стиву нравится, как расположены картины. Нравится освещение и приглушенная музыка, подходящая под настроение. Ему приходятся по душе крохотные закуски, которые он нервно поедает горстями.

Он собрал эту выставку очень быстро. Ему так хотелось рисовать, что он не мог остановиться. Было много идей, много образов, которые Стив «оставлял на потом» в своей голове, пока руки его не слушались, но теперь он отмел их все. Он хотел создать что-то новое. Конечно, это не было похоже на прошлые его работы.

Возможно, это было лучше.

Стив не смеет себя оценивать, но он наслушался комплиментов от Сэма, Наташи и разных других людей. Уже объявился коллекционер, который забронировал три картины для покупки после выставки. Он назвал их «полными энергии и свободы». Сказал, один взгляд на них позволяет почувствовать себя лучше.

Стив тоже чувствует себя хорошо. Прошло полгода с тех пор, как он посетил Место силы. Нельзя сказать, что он стал сильнее, или все его болезни по волшебству испарились; он все еще слишком тощий для своего возраста, но Наташа постоянно подкармливала его, пока Стив рисовал, и это пошло на пользу. Иногда он выходил на пробежки с Сэмом, не боясь задохнуться после первого круга (потому что он забрался на гору, черт возьми, и не помер). Астма никуда не делась, и Стив по-прежнему носит с собой ингалятор, но пользуется им не слишком часто. Раз или два он чувствовал приближение приступа — когда его тело становилось чужим и непослушным, но это больше не пугает его, и Стив так ни разу не отделился. Если это и случится однажды снова, Стив будет считать это чем-то вроде своей суперсилы. 

Нет, он не стал сильней, но вместо этого он получил что-то еще, что-то необъяснимо важное.

Он бродит между гостей и ловко уворачивается от вспышек камер, пару раз ловит взгляд Наташи и улыбается ей, чтобы показать, что все в порядке. Она очень красива в своем узком черном платье, и вокруг нее слишком много людей, чтобы Стив захотел подойти. Он чувствует себя немного одиноко на собственной выставке. 

В какой-то момент ему становится не по себе. Это не просто нервы, что-то... что-то другое. Будто сам воздух в комнате меняется. Стив нащупывает в кармане ингалятор, но с ним все в порядке, он может дышать. И все же тревога заставляет его обернуться, выискивая неизвестно кого среди гостей.

И конечно, он сразу видит его. Баки Барнс пробирается к Стиву через толпу, хмурясь, когда кто-нибудь задевает его плечом или локтем. Пока он приближается, Стив может только смотреть, его ноги вросли в пол, а бокал в руке накренился так, что вот-вот прольется шампанское.

Баки останавливается перед ним, небрежно сунув руку в карман. На нем пальто с длинными рукавами, так что не видно ни дюйма протеза. Волосы коротко острижены и блестят от влаги: там, на улице, дождь. Баки ухмыляется плотно сжатыми губами, оглядывая Стива.

— Ты вроде был меньше, — замечает он вместо приветствия.

— А ты вроде был... ты был... — Спивающимся? Несчастным? Запущенным? — Ты выглядишь хорошо, — говорит наконец Стив и смеется, и сам слышит, насколько неловко, фальшиво звучит его смех. — Как тебя занесло в Нью-Йорк?

— Мы решили проведать места детства, и кто бы мог подумать, что в Бруклине могут быть такие модные тусовки? — Баки обводит рукой зал, полный богатой публики, и официантов, и всего остального, но Стив уже зацепился за это «мы». Он замечает девушку с темными волосами, она стоит рядом с Баки, она все это время была тут — и как Стив мог ее не заметить? Он увидел Баки и его мозг отключился, вот как. 

Тем хуже для него; потому что она красивая и немного похожа на Пегги, первую — платоническую — любовь Стива. У нее внимательный прищуренный взгляд, а на губах темная помада. И она держит Баки под руку, он оттопырил локоть для нее. Стив знает, что это его железная рука.

— Бекки, — представляется она, не дожидаясь, пока Баки их познакомит. Стив хочет пожать ее протянутую руку, но в одной руке у него бокал, а в другой зажата — расплющена — крошечная креветочная закуска.

Наташа появляется рядом, как по волшебству. Будто у нее есть некий локатор, который ловит сигнал SOS, как только Стив его отправляет. 

— С ума сойти, Стив добровольно с кем-то болтает. Вы, должно быть, его любимые гости на этой выставке, — заявляет она, стремительная и беспардонная, как обычно. Наташа приобнимает Стива за талию, забравшись ладонью ему под пиджак, но Стив не против. Он надеется, что хотя бы так сможет устоять на ногах, пока удары судьбы будут сыпаться на него один за другим. (Сейчас Баки объявит о своей помолвке с этой девушкой, потом предъявит грудного младенца, спрятанного за пазухой, и еще что-нибудь — бам, бац, БАХ!) — Как вам работы? — спрашивает Наташа, потому что все неловко молчат, и тут Баки поднимает глаза на картину за спиной Стива, и конечно, ну да, как же еще, они ведь стоят перед центральной картиной выставки.

Это единственная картина, выполненная в цвете. У Стива не очень хорошо с определением цветов, поэтому он предпочитает графику, но здесь он хотел передать те изумительные, мистические оттенки голубого, зеленого и бирюзового, которые остались в его памяти. Картина создана из множества мелких мазков и похожа на мозаику или вихрь, бурю, но вообще-то это лавина; лавина, летящая над бесконечно ровной белой пустыней, и у лавины лицо Баки, его глаза, холодно-голубые, и его полные губы, и волосы, спутанные, будто он только проснулся. И все его невероятно сильное, красивое тело, сотканное из снега и вселенской пыли, растянуто вдоль полотна. 

И вот они двое, он и Баки (и его девушка), стоят перед этим огромным, нелепым, очевидным любовным признанием, выполненным маслом.

— Простите, — бормочет Стив, выпутываясь из хватки Наташи, и сбегает.

Он прячется в гардеробе, между вешалок с темными грудами верхней одежды, потому что так поступают настоящие мужчины. Ему нужна пара минут и несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, но ему не дают побыть одному. Он слышит стук каблуков и думает, что это Наташа, но это Бекки, и прятаться от нее слишком поздно. Она замечает Стива и идет прямиком к нему.

— Думаю, мой брат рассчитывал на более теплый прием. — Она не любит ходить вокруг да около, похоже. Стив знает, что у него глупый вид, но все же переспрашивает:

— Твой брат?..

Бекки закатывает глаза.

— Только не говори, что это ублюдок ни разу не упоминал про меня! Мне-то он все уши про тебя прожужжал. 

Стив не может поверить своим ушам.

— Что? Почему?.. Я не думал... Он просто исчез, ни слова ни сказал. Я был уверен, что ему наплевать.

Бекки пожимает плечами.

— Да, так он и делает. Я ждала пять лет, даже не знала, жив ли он, пока он не позвонил и не сказал, что ему нужна помощь. Ради тебя он собрал себя по кускам за пару месяцев. — Она снова пожимает плечами. — Думаю, это хороший знак.

— Ради меня? — повторяет Стив, как полный идиот. Бекки отбирает у него бокал, чтобы осушить до дна. 

— Точно. Я притащилась сюда из Вашингтона, билеты стоили целое состояние. Всё потому, что он хотел отыскать тебя, а ты не оставил ему ничего, кроме чертовой бумажки с рисунком. 

Стив не думал, что Баки потребуется его адрес или номер телефона. Он не хотел понапрасну надеяться. Возможно, он ошибся. 

— Да, возможно, ты ошибся, — заявляет Бекки, сложив на груди руки. — Баки даже отыскал какого-то старого друга-копа и стряс с него должок, чтобы найти хоть какую-то информацию о тебе, пока в каждой чертовой газете писали о твоей грандиозной выставке. Не позволяй ему делать вид, что мы забрели сюда случайно, у меня нет времени разбираться с этим еще полгода. 

— Ты отличная сестра, — улыбается Стив. Он не может прекратить улыбаться, даже когда Бекки свирепо глядит на него.

— Так точно, мать твою. 

— И теперь ты скажешь, что если я причиню твоему брату боль, ты разрежешь меня на кусочки и разошлешь в посылках по разным концам света, — добавляет Стив, все это — сквозь широченную улыбку. 

— Рада, что ты все понимаешь. — Бекки все еще разглядывает Стива, сощурив глаза, и он должен чувствовать себя неловко, но он только... чувствует себя очень счастливым. — Баки — сложный человек, — добавляет она. Стив перебивает, упрямо выставив подбородок:

— Это я уже слышал.

Она продолжает, пропустив это мимо ушей:

— Он может быть невыносимым засранцем, и при этом он все еще не в порядке. Его сейчас очень легко ранить. Так что я правда надеюсь, что та сногсшибательная рыжая красотка — просто твоя хорошая подруга.

— Рад, что ты все понимаешь, — говорит ей Стив. Он хочет обнять Бекки, но не станет нарушать чужие личные границы даже в таком помутненном состоянии. Вместо этого он улыбается еще шире, так, что лицу больно. — Думаю, мы должны вернуться.

— Вперед, ковбой, — устало машет рукой Бекки, но Стив видит, как дрожат уголки ее губ. 

***

Когда Стив возвращается в зал, Баки и Наташа все еще стоят перед той картиной. Наташа что-то говорит Баки, и Стив надеется, это не зеркальное отражение его разговора с Бекки. Будто нужны еще какие-то доказательства его глупой влюбленности, когда все есть на холсте, начертано гигантскими буквами.

Наташа оставляет их наедине, как только Стив подходит ближе. 

— Я назвал ее «Человек-лавина», — говорит Стив, вместе с Баки разглядывая сплетение мазков и линий.

— Ты берешь все эти названия из комиксов? — насмешливо откликается Баки. 

— Да, и еще из устаревших фильмов, вроде «Касабланки».

— Не называй классику устаревшей, иначе я поколочу тебя прямо здесь. — Баки поворачивается к Стиву, и они вдруг оказываются вплотную друг к другу, слишком близко, чтобы это выглядело приличным. 

Стиву так наплевать, что это даже смешно.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — тихо говорит Стив, глядя Баки в глаза. 

— Я рад быть здесь, — осторожно отзывается Баки, и, видно, находит что-то такое во взгляде Стива, потому что вдруг расслабляется и улыбается уголками рта. — Но предпочел бы пойти в место, где не так людно.

— Я знаю китайскую забегаловку через дорогу. Она реально ужасная, — признается Стив, — и там всегда пусто. Мы можем пойти прямо сейчас.

— Собираешься сбежать с собственной выставки?

— Никто даже не заметит, что я ушел, — уверяет Стив, взяв Баки за руку и увлекая за собой. Он слышит ворчливое, нежное: «Тогда они полные идиоты». И этого счастья правда слишком много для такого маленького человека, как Стив Роджерс.

Но он не собирается упускать ни капли.

 


End file.
